La nouvelle Organisation
by Ti-Chan-x
Summary: Un nouvel oeil sur l'organisation XIII; des membres un peu bêtes, des missions débiles, bref, de l'humour, mais aussi de l'amour ! AkuRoku, ZexionxDemyx, RikuxSora.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ceci est ma 1ère fic "longue", soyez pas trop dur, sinon je vous mord xD**_

_**Disclamer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient (malheureusement), ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.**_

_**Couples : AkuRoku, DemyxxZexion, RikuxSora (mais plus tard)**_

_**Homophobes, passez votre chemin.**_

_**Certaines personnes vont trouver ma fic débile, mais c'est le but, il ne faut pas s'inquièter xD**_

* * *

Tous les membres de l'Organisation étaient réunis dans le bureau de Xemnas, prêt à recevoir leurs nouvelles missions. Cependant, tout était différent cette fois… En effet, Xemnas avait décidé de reconstruire les différents binômes. Et ce jour la, Axel était réellement inquiet car il ne voulait pas être séparé de Roxas, son partenaire.

Xemnas : « Le premier qui est pas content, je le pend à un arbre. »

Le supérieur était assis à son bureau, l'air encore plus blasé que d'habitude. Il était de très mauvaise humeur ces temps ci, même Saïx n'arrivait pas à arranger les choses. Kingdom Hearts n'avançait pas, et Xemnas avait l'impression d'être entouré de debilos…

Xemnas : « J'ai décidé pour cette fois ci de reconstruire les binômes, bien que vous soyez tous très mauvais. Les missions que je vous ai confiées auparavant n'ont apporté aucuns résultats, et je vous considère tous comme des gros nazes. »

Xigbar tiqua légèrement à cette fin phrase, très déçu de faire également parti de cette bande d'andouille. Saïx ne réagi pas, bien qu'il est envi d'étrangler son cher Supérieur.

Xemnas : « Bien, je vais commencer. Axel, pour mon plus grand malheur, je te laisse avec Roxas. L'un ne pouvant pas fonctionner correctement sans l'autre, vous êtes le seul binôme que je garde pour l'instant. Des questions ? »

Signe de tête négatif de la part des deux intéressés, et Axel avait un mal fou à contenir sa joie.

Xemnas : « Cependant, je veux des résultats de votre part au plus vite, sinon je vous sépare. »

Roxas : « Oui bien sur, nous comprenons. »

Le blond avait assez peur de Xemnas, il ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de la fois où il avait intégré l'Organisation. Axel avait été son seul soutien au début.

Xemnas : « Ensuite, j'ai décidé de mettre Zexion avec Demyx. Vous êtes jeunes tous les deux, mais vous avez maintenant assez d'expérience pour faire des missions sans l'aide d'une personne plus… mûre. »

Saïx fronça les sourcils, malgré toutes ses demandes, le Supérieur ne l'avait pas laissé avec Zexion. Ce dernier était assez déçu, il avait apprécié de faire équipe avec Saïx, et puis il ne connaissait pas tellement le maître de l'eau. Ce même maître quand à lui n'était pas triste, il était content de connaître mieux "monsieur livre", bien que les différentes missions avec Xigbar avaient été… "sympas".

Xemnas : « Je continue, Marluxia je t'ai mis avec Vexen… Me demandait pas pourquoi j'en ai aucunes idées, mais fallait bien que je le fasse. »

Mister fleur et Mister glace ne bronchèrent pas, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Xemnas : « Xaldin, tu seras avec Xigbar. Deux points forts ensemble, pour que ça avance plus vite. »

Xaldin pensa qu'il était considéré comme un tas de viande, et Xigbar fît une tête assez bizarre. Après tout lui et Xaldin ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer, c'était débile de les mettre ensemble…

Xemnas : « Lexaeus, tu seras avec Luxord. Apprenez l'un de l'autre… »

Hochement de tête de la part des deux confrères.

Xemnas : « Saïx tu seras avec moi. »

Saïx se demanda s'il devait se pendre tout de suite, ou attendre un peu. Faire équipe avec un gros dégénéré lui faisait plutôt peur…

Saïx : « Hum, très bien. »

Xemnas : « Larxene, tu tourneras dans les différents effectifs. »

Larxene : « Mais je suis pas une salo... !! » _(1)_

Xemnas : « … »

Xigbar : « Comme nous sommes un nombre impair et que nous formons des binômes, il y a une personne qui reste seule. De ce faite, la personne qui n'a pas de partenaire, fera une mission différente avec différents binômes à chaque fois. »

Larxene : « 6 !! »

Xemnas : « Quoi 6 ? »

Larxene : « Dans ce qu'il a dit, y'a 6 mots que j'ai pas compris ! »

Xemnas abandonna l'idée d'expliquer quoique se soit Larxene.

Lexaeus : « Oui en parlant de pas comprendre, le mot "binôme" franchement je suis pas sur de la définition… »

Larxene : « Oui sa fais partie des mots que j'ai pas compris. Il y a aussi "impair" franchement je ne suis pas convaincu... »

Xemnas : « SILLLEENNNCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! »

Le Supérieur avait hurlé tellement fort qu'il y avait de quoi défriser un mouton (pratique pour le brushing de Marluxia).

Xemnas : « Larxene je ne t'ai pas demandé de coucher avec les différents mecs des binômes ! Tu feras une mission avec chaque binôme. Et si tu n'as toujours pas compris TANT PIS POUR TA TRONCHE ! »

Zexion : « En plus on est tous gay. »

Tout le monde : « … »

Zexion : « Oui bin c'est vrai désolé, je suis gay aussi et j'assume… »

Larxene : « Ah bon vous êtes tous joyeux ? Mais quel est le rapport dans le contexte ? »

Zexion : « … »

Xemnas : « Quand vous aurez bien discutaillez une plombe du pourquoi du comment et qu'il va falloir qu'on passe aux missions, vous allez faire la gueule. Et juste en passant, je ne suis pas sur d'être gay moi… »

Larxene : « En même temps vous êtes jamais joyeux vous. »

Xemnas : « … »

Zexion : « J'essaie de t'apprendre des nouveaux mots Larxene, gay, G-A-Y, sa veut dire homosexuel. »

Larxene : « … »

Tout le monde était normalement habitué à la bêtise de Larxene, mais là il fallait avouer que sa atteignait des sommets…

Axel : « Oui je suis gay moi aussi ! Et j'assume ! »

Xigbar : « Moi tu vois, je suis pas sur d'être gay, sa dépend des jours en faite. »

Axel : « Tu préfèrerai coucher avec Larxene ou avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous ? »

Xigbar : « Ah vu sous cet angle, je suis à gay à fond. »

Xemnas : « J'aimerai qu'on arrête de parler de sa et qu'on s'occupe une peu des MISSIONS !! »

Silence de mort dans le bureau. Xemnas comprenait mieux pourquoi tous les membres étaient des gros nuls, vu qu'ils étaient tous obsédés. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien dire à cela, vu que lui-même était un était un gros pervers.

Xemnas : « Bien, on commence par la première mission, celle de Roxas et Axel. »

Roxas et Axel s'avancèrent vers le bureau, et prirent le papier que leur tender Xemnas. Roxas l'ouvrit, et commença à lire à haute voix.

Roxas : « Vous irez détruire les sans cœurs dans le monde aquatique numéro 5. La plupart des sans cœurs doivent être détruit à l'aide de la Keyblade. Vous avez deux jours pour accomplir cette mission. »

Axel : « Faudrait quand même pas pousser mémé dans les orties hein ? »

Roxas : « Je ne suis pas trop fan des missions aquatique… »

Xemnas : « Qu'est que vous avez à faire la gueule ?? »

Axel : « Non mais je manie le feu moi ! Et vous m'envoyez dans une mission aquatique ! JE DETESTE L'EAU !! »

Xemnas : « TU PREND CE QUE L'ON TE DONNE ! ET SI T'ES PAS CONTENT JE TE NOIE ! »

Axel était à deux doigts de pleurer, rien qu'a l'idée de devoir mettre un doigt de pied dans ce truc tout mouillé. Demyx commença à se demander s'il n'allait pas être envoyé dans un désert aride, du coup.

Xemnas : « On continu, Zexion et Demyx, aller on ramène sa fraise vers le bureau. »

Zexion et Demyx s'approchèrent, et ils tendirent la main ensemble pour prendre le bout de papier. Zexion toucha la main de Demyx, et ils restèrent à se fixer pendant un bon moment. La mélopé trouvé son partenaire particulièrement sexy, malgré qu'il ne l'ai jamais montré, mais le faite que Zexion touche sa main le faisait rougir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus retira rapidement sa main.

Zexion : « Vas-y, lit la mission… »

Sa voix avait été plus douce que d'habitude, et il ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi. Demyx lu le papier.

Demyx : « Vous serez envoyé dans une île "paradisiaque" pour détruire un "chef" sans-cœur, qui a une forme de dragon. »

Pas super cette mission, à part le côté "île paradisiaque".

Xemnas : « Cette mission à pour but de vérifier vos capacités à tous les deux. »

Oui en gros, s'ils meurent, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas compétents.

Saïx : « Je trouve sa un peu dur comme première mission. »

Xemnas : « Je suis sur qu'ils réussiront. »

Zexion en était déjà beaucoup moins sur, il ne connaissait rien de Demyx, ils n'avaient jamais combattu ensemble…

Xemnas : « Aller on va pas y passer la nuit, Marluxia et Vexen, je vous envoie à… »

Marluxia : « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Xemnas : « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND T'ES MARTEAU ?? »

Marluxia : « Non je suis content ! »

Xemnas : « MAIS JE T'AI PAS DIS OU TU ALLAIS ENCORE ! »

Marluxia : « Ah oui c'est vrai… »

Xemnas : « C'est une mission en montagne, j'ai choisi celle la parce que Vexen à plus d'expérience. »

Marluxia : « Comment c'est trop pourri de la vie en faite !! »

Xemnas : « VOUS AVEZ 3 JOURS !! »

Xemnas fit un avion avec le bout de papier où était écris la mission, puis l'envoya voler hors du bureau. Vexen s'empressa de rattraper l'avion, tandis que Marluxia sortait très mollement, pas du tout passionné par la mission qu'on venait de lui confier.

Xemnas : « Xaldin et Xigbar, vous serez envoyés à l'île du destin, pour y surveiller Sora. »

Xaldin : « Quoi c'est tout ? Mais c'est naze !! »

Xemnas : « QUOIII ?? »

Le Supérieur avait viré au rouge tomate, et si ces yeux étaient des revolvers, Xaldin sera mort 500 fois, perforé comme de la viande.

Xaldin : « Non c'est super ! Hyper smooth ! J'adore ! Youpi ! »

Xemnas : « Je préfère sa quand même. »

Xigbar préférait ne rien dire, malgré qu'il trouve cette mission particulièrement ennuyeuse…

Xemnas : « Lexaeus et Luxord, pour l'instant, vous restez ici. »

Lexaeus : « Maiiieuuhh pourquoi ? Je veux taper des gens moi ! »

Xemnas : « TU RESTES ICI ET C'EST TOUT !! Quand à Larxene, tu parts avec Xigbar et Xaldin. »

Larxene : « Hein ? »

Le Supérieur commençait réellement à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au monde pour être entouré de débiles pareil.

Saïx : « Tu aides Xigbar et Xaldin. »

Larxene : « Voila, la je comprends ! Bon on y va les beaux gosses ? »

Xigbar : « Je vais me tuer… »

Xaldin : « Fais pas sa ! Sinon je vais être tout seul avec… Cette folle ? Nymphomane ? Tarée ? Dégénérée ? Débile ? Pouffia… »

Saïx : « STOP ! Je crois qu'on à bien saisi l'idée… »

Xaldin et Xigbar sortirent en traînant les pieds, suivis de prêt par une tornade blonde à la coiffure d'insecte.

Xemnas : « Vous pouvez tous disposer. »

Demyx et Zexion sortirent à leur tour, suivi d'Axel et Roxas.

Axel : « J'arrive pas à y croire que je vais être MOUILLE !! »

Roxas ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres, qui les mènerait directement à l'endroit de leur mission.

Roxas : « C'est pas trop long encore, plus vite on y sera, et plus vite on aura fini. »

Roxas fît son sourire le plus craquant, de quoi rendre Axel tout bizarre, au point qu'il faillit tomber dans les pommes. Après tout, il s'en fichait de cette mission, le principal, c'est qu'il soit avec son Roxy.

Roxas : « Aller Axel, on y va ! »

Axel entra dans le couloir des ténèbres, suivit par Roxas.

A suivre...

* * *

**_(1) : Il vaut mieux censurer certaines choses..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Avouez que je vous fais peur à écrire aussi vite. Toujours pareil, ne soyez pas trop dur, je mord très bien. Aussi je tiens à remercier ma Serya-Chan, qui m'a beaucoup aidée._**

**_Premier petit mot déjà, merci pour vos reviews, auxquelles je répond de suite :_**

**_DuncanHeart : Rapidité, efficacité, tu es ma permière revieuweuse (je ne sais pas si sa dis sa...). Merci en tout cas pour cette review qui m'a fais plaisir :) , malheureusement pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'en ai retrouvé quelques unes (remarque que je suis un gros boulet, car j'ai relu 40 fois avant de poster, et je ne les avais pas vus)... Je ne pense pas qu'Axel se lave en effet (mince, j'avais pas pensé à ça O.o)._**

**_Coco-Manga : Merci également à toi, tu m'encourage à continuer ! :)_**

**_DaSe-Writter : C'est sur que Larxene n'a vraiment pas de chance, elle est entourée de beaux gosses, mais ils sont tous homos... Mais pourquoi je te répond ici moi O.o, je peux te parler sur MSN (enfin si on arrive à se choper, vu qu'on se connecte en HL toutes les deux xD)._**

**_Serya-Chan : Je t'adore fort aussi , merci pour ta review :) (Marluxia restera toujours Marluxia, s'il ne fait pas 'HIII" au moins une fois, c'est qu'il est malade ou mieux, qu'il est mort :D)_**

**_Kenji-Kei : Tu es trop gentille d'être venue petite soeur ! :) Merci à toi, je t'adore fort !_**

**_Maintenant les petites choses habituelles :_**

**_Couples : AkuRoku, ZexionxDemyx, RikuxSora (pour plus tard)_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (monde cruel !!), ils sont à Square Enix._**

**_A la base, c'est censé être du Yaoi. Alors si vous êtes homophobes, c'est que vous vous êtes pommés (dans ce cas, posez-vous des questions)._**

**_Juste pour situer un peu :_**

**_Ce chapitre raconte les différentes missions des différents binômes. La mission n°1 concerne Axel et Roxas, la mission n°2 Zexion et Demyx, la mission n°3 Marluxia et Vexen et enfin la mission n°4 avec Xigbar, Xaldin et Larxene._**

* * *

Mission n°1, Roxas et Axel :

Axel : « NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! »

Roxas : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je vois pas tu es devant… »

Axel : « Il est ABSOLUMENT hors de question que je fasse un pas de plus. »

Le couloir des ténèbres menait directement au dessus de la mer, et Axel était paniqué rien qu'à l'idée d'avancer.

Roxas : « Bon écoute, il faut être courageux un peu… »

Axel : « Non, non et NON je rentre à Illusiopolis ! »

Roxas : « Sa va maintenant ! C'est que de l'eau ! »

Axel : « Mais c'est mouillé ! » _(1)_

Roxas : « Ah bin oui c'est sur, l'eau c'est pas sec forcément ! »

Axel : « M'en fou j'y vais pas. »

* * *

Mission n°2, Demyx et Zexion :

Zexion : « Demyx, la prochaine fois, fait moi penser que c'est MOI qui ouvrirai cet saloperi de couloir tout noir. »

Nos deux confrères étaient accrochés à un arbre, Demyx ayant fait apparaître la sortie du couloir à environ 150 mètres du sol. Seul les arbres avaient pût rattraper leur chute. Ils étaient maintenant à 30 mètres du sol, et Zexion avait son manteau pris dans une branche.

Demyx : « Héhé j'ai pas fais exprès… »

Zexion : « RRRaahhh quand il y a des arbres partout sa me rappelle Marluxia ! Tu parles d'une île paradisiaque !! Si c'est pour que sa me rappelle l'autre abruti à fleurs, c'était vraiment pas la peine ! »

Demyx : « Faudrait peut être qu'on descende quand même… »

Zexion : « JE SUIS ACCROCHE !! NON MAIS QUELLE MISSION TROP POURRIE QUOI !! »

Demyx : « Attend je vais t'aider. »

Demyx s'approcha de Zexion (en essayant de ne pas tomber), et commença à essayer de le décrocher.

Zexion : « Attend j'ai comme un doute… Comment je vais faire pour m'accrocher si tu me décroches ? »

Demyx : « Sa y est tu es libéré ! »

Zexion : « OUUAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhh »

Zexion fit une chute d'environ 30 mètres, vu qu'il n'était plus accroché à l'arbre, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de choper une branche.

Demyx : « Oups… »

* * *

Mission n°3, Vexen et Marluxia :

Marluxia : « J'ai tellement froid que j'ai l'impression d'avoir les dents qui poussent… » _(2)_

Ils étaient tous les deux sur une montagne enneigée, ou il devait faire -20°C environ (- 500°C d'après les dire de Marluxia).

Vexen : « Oh, moi sa va, je vais bien. »

Marluxia : « Evidemment tu manipules la glace toi ! Je te rappelle pour mémoire, que les fleurs n'aiment pas le froid ! En plus on tourne, on vire et on trouve quedal ! Il devrait y avoir des sans-cœurs ici non ? Enfin heureusement qu'y'en a pas, parce que si je dois combattre je t'explique pas ! »

Vexen : « T'a raison c'est quand même bizarre… »

Le savant sorti un papier de sa poche, et le lu.

Vexen : « Vous devrez combattre les sans-cœurs au pied de la montagne, et tous les détruire. Mission assez simple. Rapporter un échantillon de neige s'il y en a, je n'ai jamais vu la neige. Signé Xemnas. »

Marluxia commença légèrement à se crisper, et s'il n'était pas gelé, il aurait déjà découpé son cher partenaire en 5 millions de morceaux.

Vexen : « Ahhh je me suis trompé ! C'était au pied de la montagne ! Pas en haut ! Bon et bien c'est pas grave on descend… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Marlu ? »

* * *

Mission n°4, Xaldin, Xigbar et Larxene :

Xigbar : « JE VAIS CRAQUER !! »

Xaldin : « Calmes toi, j'ai presque fini le rapport, on rentre bientôt… »

Xigbar et Xaldin étaient postés sur la plage de l'île du destin, à surveiller Sora.

Xaldin : « Tiens elle est où l'autre ? »

Larxene : « Je suis la mes choubichous ! Je rapporte des fruits pour qu'on mange ! »

Xigbar : « Je vais me suicider… »

Larxene : « Qu'est ce qui va pas mon roudoudou ? »

Xigbar : « Je ne supporte pas cet île, je ne supporte pas les gens qui sont gentils, et je ne supporte pas qu'on M'APPELLE ROUDOUDOU !! »

Larxene : « Oh la la quel trouble fête… »

* * *

Retour à la mission n°2, Zexion et Demyx :

Demyx : « Tu t'es fais mal ? »

Le numéro IX était vraiment inquiet, son partenaire avait réussi à reprendre connaissance, mais cela faisait 2h qu'il attendait.

Demyx : « Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas pensé que tu tomberais, pardon. »

Zexion regarda Demyx, il savait que celui-ci était vraiment désolé. Et puis il ne pouvait que pardonner une bouille d'enfant comme celle de le Mélopée.

Zexion : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, je suis atterris sur du sable, je n'ai rien. »

Le châtain était vraiment rassuré, il pensait que Zexion allait lui foutre une trempe mémorable, mais apparemment, il s'en sortait bien.

Zexion : « Bien où on est déjà ? »

Demyx : « Sur l'île paradisiaque, la où on doit détruire le dragon bizarre. »

Zexion : « C'est paradisiaque sa ? »

L'île était en faite une déchetterie multinationale, et aux nombreux déchets se rajoutaient les cadavres de poissons.

Demyx : « On va dire que c'est paradisiaque pour Xemnas… »

Zexion : « Il va falloir qu'il m'explique sa conception d'île paradisiaque celui la ! »

Demyx : « C'est notre chef quand même… »

Zexion : « Je suis complètement blasé. »

Demyx : « Je peux te faire un câlin si tu veux ! »

Zexion fit une tête bizarre, et Demyx se retint de ne pas s'auto mettre une gifle pour avoir dit un truc pareil, même s'il ferait volontiers un câlin à Zexion.

Zexion : « De quoi ? »

Demyx : « Non rien, je… plaisantais… »

* * *

Retour à la mission n°3, Vexen et Marluxia :

Marluxia : « JE VAIS T'EMPALER AU SOMMET DE TA MONTAGNE MOI !! »

Vexen : « Heuu on peut en parler avant ? »

Les deux membres étaient arrivés au pied de la montagne, où il n'y avait plus un brin de neige. Marluxia en avait profité pour se réchauffer, et comme il était en pleine forme, il pointait sa faux en direction du savant glacial.

Marluxia : « Si je résume, on est monté la haut, puis on est redescendu, et c'est que maintenant que tu me dis qu'on aurait pu se TELEPORTER !! »

Vexen : « Oui j'avais pas pensé à sa avant en faites. »

Marluxia : « MAIS SA T'ARRIVE DE PENSER A QUELQUE CHOSE ?? »

Vexen : « On en reparlera parce que la, on va avoir un autre problème. »

En effet, ils étaient maintenant entourés d'environ 1 000 sans-cœurs, qui n'avaient pas l'air très pacifiques.

Marluxia : « Si on en sort vivant, je te jure que je t'empale au sommet de cette montagne. »

Vexen espéra de tout cœur que Marluxia meurt pendant cette bataille, puis se lança pour affronter les sans-cœurs.

Vexen : « GNIAAAAAAAAAAAA !! »

Marluxia : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Vexen : « Quoi ? »

Marluxia : « Pourquoi tu cries comme sa ? »

Vexen : « Je sais pas ! Je trouve que sa fais hyper classe ! Et puis sa fais bizarre à l'ennemi… »

Marluxia : « L'ennemi c'est des sans-cœurs, tu pourrais leur crier "gniaaa" "chocolat" "truffe" ou "dinde" _(3)_ que sa serait pareil ! Ils comprennent rien de toute façon ! »

Vexen : « Oui mais moi sa me donne du courage ! »

Marluxia : « C'est ridicule ! »

Vexen : « Tu commence à me gonfler léger quand même !! »

Les sans-cœurs : « Heuu dites, on voudrait pas vous déranger mais on est la… »

Marluxia : « Et toi tu me gonfles puissance 1 000 !! »

Vexen : « Ahh ouai ?? !! »

Marluxia : « Bon on va se détendre, on bute les sans-cœurs, et après je m'occupe de te faire bouffer par une plante carnivore ! »

Vexen : « M'en fou je la gèlerai ta plante ! »

* * *

Retour à la mission n°1, Axel et Roxas :

Roxas : « Bon la sa fait 3h que tu te concentres ! Maintenant on y va ! J'en ai marre ! »

Axel : « Mais je veux rentrer à Illusiopolis !! »

Roxas : « Bon la je craque. »

Roxas s'approcha d'Axel avec un petit sourire en coin.

Roxas : « Sa te dirai de faire des petites choses avec moi… Ici… » _(4)_

Axel : « Godzdnefefnozei »

Le numéro VIII avait viré au rouge tomate lorsqu'il avait vu le regard pervers de son cher partenaire.

Roxas : « Aller ne sois pas timide, je suis sur que tu en as envi… »

Axel : « Oui mais la c'est gênant quand même… C'est un couloir des ténèbres, tout le monde peut nous voir… »

Roxas : « A ce moment la, il faudrait en sortir… Sa te dis ? »

Axel ne réfléchit pas deux fois, il sauta directement dans l'eau, tellement heureux de pouvoir faire des cochonneries avec celui qu'il aime. Roxas sauta à son tour.

Roxas : « Tu vois c'était pas si difficile ! »

Le numéro VIII réfléchit, puis regarda autours de lui, jusqu'à qu'il remarque qu'il s'était fais avoir, et qu'il était maintenant mouillé.

Axel : « Ah bravo ! Je rêve quelle arnaque ! Jouer avec mes sentiments c'est dégueulasse ! »

Roxas : « Sentiments ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Axel : « N… non j'ai pas dis sa je… »

Roxas : « Axel, tu es amoureux de moi ? »

A suivre...

* * *

**_(1) : Remarquez la perspicacité exceptionelle d'Axel. Nouvelle du jour : l'eau est mouillée._**

**_(2) : Une réplique du film "Marche à l'ombre" . Je voyais très bien Marluxia dire sa._**

**_(3) : Pour la dinde, c'est un petit clin d'oeil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra._**

**_(4) : Si, je vous jure, Roxas sait être pervers !_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila un nouveau chapitre, qui est carrément nul celui la (vous allez me dire, ça change pas de d'habitude)... J'essayerai de faire mieux, mais je pense que ce n'est pas gagné..._

**Merci pour vos reviews**, je vais tâcher de répondre à chacuns, et pour les anonymes je vais le faire maintenant :

Coco-Manga : Merci à toi d'être fidèle :), voila la suite, je pense qu'elle va te décevoir mais je le tente quand même...

Kenji-Kei : Ma petite soeur, je t'adore fort, je suis contente d'avoir pût te faire sourire ;)

Mystère : J'adore les hystériques ! Merci pour ta review :)

Assado : Dis dont sa fait un bail ! Tu as vu que j'avais changé d'adresse ? :) Merci d'avoir lu (malgré que je sois pas à ton niveau d'écriture, you are the best !)

Tsuyu-Chan : Ma super dinde de l'espace temps 6 ! C'était obligatoire que je te fasse un petit coucou "caché" xD Je t'adore trop ! Et vive les dindes !!

_Sinon comme d'habitude :_

Couples : AkuRoku, ZexionxDemyx, RikuxSora (toujours plus tard)

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

Mission n°1, Axel et Roxas :

_Roxas : « Axel, tu es amoureux de moi ? »_

Axel : « Beuah hfzfhzeuhrfhbfcsbf »

Roxas : « C'est pas une réponse ça… »

Axel : « Bon, si on aller zigouiller du sans-cœurs hein ? »

Roxas : « Mais répond moi ! »

Axel plongea dans l'eau, et en ressorti aussitôt, tout blanc.

Axel : « Roxas… Est-ce que c'est possible, à ton avis, que des sans-cœurs ressemblent à des requins ? »

Roxas : « Non je ne crois pas, enfin déjà que je savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des sans-cœurs sous l'eau moi… »

Axel : « J'aimerai émettre une hypothèse, si des sans-cœurs ne peuvent pas ressembler à des requins, sa veut dire que nous sommes entourés d'environ 6 000 VRAIS requins… »

Roxas : « Non mais sa se tient comme hypothèse. »

Axel : « Les requins, sa mange de la viande je crois non ? »

Roxas : « Oui je crois aussi, enfin je suis pas expert en requin non plus… »

Axel : « … »

Roxas : « … »

Intense réflexion…

Axel et Roxas : « AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Le numéro VIII et le numéro XIII se mirent à nager comme des fous, pour échapper aux requins qui les poursuivaient.

* * *

Mission n°2 : Zexion et Demyx :

Demyx : « Non rien, je… plaisantais… »

Zexion : « Ah… »

Zexion semblait assez déçu, et Demyx se traitait de tous les noms mentalement.

Demyx : « Mais en même temps… »

?? : « AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Zexion et Demyx virent passer quelque chose à une vitesse énorme qui se réfugia derrière un arbre.

Demyx : « C'est peut être le sans-coeur qu'on doit tuer… »

Zexion : « Je ne savais pas que les sans-coeurs pouvaient crier AHHHHH. »

Demyx : « C'est quoi alors ? »

Zexion : « D'après la couleur de cheveux, je dirai que c'est Axel… »

Roxas : « Gagné ! Quelle perspicacité… »

Roxas sortait à son tour de l'eau, en trainant un requin derrière lui.

Zexion : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec un requin ? »

Roxas : « Il m'a soulé, alors je l'ai fracassé, il me suivait de trop prêt. »

Zexion et Demyx ne comprenaient absolument rien. Axel sortit enfin de derrière l'arbre, et les autres éclatèrent de rire en le voyant. Axel n'avait plus sa belle coiffure, ses cheveux étaient tous plaqués contre son crâne, et il avait l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Axel : « Je n'accepterais aucuns commentaires, celui qui ai pas content, je le transperce avec un chakram. »

Axel et Roxas expliquèrent à Zexion et Demyx se qu'il s'était passé (en ne racontant pas l'épisode "Roxas pervers" du couloir des ténèbres). La nuit commençait à tomber, et ils décidèrent que ça ne servait à rien de faire quelque chose maintenant. Axel et Demyx partirent chercher du bois pour faire un feu, tandis que Roxas et Zexion préparaient le requin pour le bouffer.

* * *

Mission n°3, Marluxia et Vexen :

Les sans-cœurs avaient finalement tous péris (paix à leurs âmes) et les deux "partenaires" étaient complètement crevés.

Marluxia : « Je t'empalerais au sommet de la montagne une autre fois, la, je veux aller dormir. »

Vexen : « On a fini la mission, on peut rentrer… »

Marluxia : « On n'a pas prit la neige pour Xemnas. »

Vexen : « On s'en fou de ça non ? »

Marluxia : « Ca fais toujours un point en plus… »

Vexen : « Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on remonte la haut ?? »

Marluxia : « On s'en fou, vu qu'on peut se TELEPORTER. »

Vexen : « Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Les deux abrutis (désolé mais c'est comme sa) commencèrent à se préparer pour la téléportation. Un fois arrivait en haut en ½ seconde (pratique quand même), ils prirent de la neige, puis Marluxia ouvrit un portail.

Marluxia : « Bon on y va y'en a marre la. »

Vexen : « Attend je met la neige dans le thermos. »

Marluxia : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec un thermos en mission toi ? »

Vexen : « C'est pour mon thé glacé. »

Marluxia : « … »

Vexen entra dans le portail, suivit de Marluxia. Ils avaient accompli leur mission, maintenant il fallait faire le rapport à l'autre, enfin Xemnas quoi.

* * *

Mission n°4, Xigbar, Xaldin et Larxene :

Xigbar : « Si on n'est pas partis dans 5 minutes, je fais bruler toute l'île du destin, avec Sora, les sans-cœurs, vous, moi, bref tout le monde dedans. Je vous jure je le fais. »

Xaldin : « Pourquoi Xemnas me demande l'orientation sexuelle de Sora ? Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou ? »

Xigbar : « … »

Larxene : « Il est gay ! Parce qu'il sort avec un homme qui s'appelle Riku. Je les ai vu tout à l'heure. »

Xaldin : « … »

Xigbar : « … »

Xaldin : « … C'est épatant… Elle a retenu quelque chose, et elle a su le retranscrire de façon intelligente. »

Larxene : « J'ai rien compris… J'ai fais quoi ? »

Xaldin : « Ah oui je me disais aussi, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Bon du coup je mets "homosexuel". Voila j'ai fini le rapport on peut y aller. »

Larxene : « Quel dommage ! On était tellement bien ensemble ! Hein mon Roudoudou ? »

Roudoudou (Xigbar quoi) : « Je ne ferais absolument aucuns commentaires. »

Xaldin ouvrit un portail, et poussa Larxene dedans avant qu'elle se fasse bouffer par Roudoudou.

* * *

Île paradisiaque, Axel, Roxas, Zexion et Demyx :

_- Plage, Roxas et Zexion :_

Roxas : « Sa fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis chercher du bois… »

Zexion : « Tu es inquiet ? »

Roxas : « Oui un peu… »

Zexion : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Axel, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'eau tout ira bien. »

Roxas fixait le sol, et faisait des petits dessins dans le sable. Il avait l'air assez triste, et Zexion le remarqua tout de suite.

Zexion : « Tu as des soucis avec Axel ? »

Roxas : « Il ne m'aime pas, j'en suis sur, c'est juste un gros pervers. »

Zexion : « Tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives, tu verras avec le temps. »

Roxas : « Aller, discutons d'autre chose, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Comment ça se passe avec Demyx toi ? »

Zexion : « C'est… Bizarre. Je ne suis pas pareil avec Demyx qu'avec les autres, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Roxas : « Ah bon ? Mais pas pareil comment ? »

Zexion : « Je ne saurai pas expliquer… Je trouve Demyx différend, même si je ne le connais pas beaucoup. »

Roxas : « Tu regrettes l'époque où tu faisais équipe avec Saïx ? »

Zexion : « Non pas du tout, c'est ça qui est bizarre… »

_- Forêt, Demyx et Axel :_

Axel : « C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le jardin de Marluxia… »

Demyx : « Oui c'est normal, c'est à cause des arbres et des fleurs partout. Et puis je trouve pas ça "marrant", je dirais plutôt que c'est terrible. »

Axel : « Pfff c'est vraiment naze ici ! »

Le numéro VIII et le numéro IX étaient dans une clairière, plutôt pas très accueillante. Ils avaient trouvé assez de bois pour faire un feu, et ils retournaient vers la plage.

Axel : « Je te propose de faire une pause, sinon je vais craquer. »

Axel balança ses bouts de bois par terre, et se posa directement sur le sol. Demyx fit de même.

Demyx : « Tu as parlé à Roxas ? »

Axel : « Non même pas, et le pire, c'est que j'ai failli me griller moi-même. »

Demyx : « Je croyais que tu voulais lui parler de tes sentiments… »

Axel : « J'y arrive pas, j'ose pas et puis il va m'envoyer balader de toute façon. »

Demyx : « Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as pas essayé ! »

Axel : « Et bin j'essayerai pas. »

Demyx se dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas insister.

Axel : « Et toi ? Ca se passe comment avec monsieur Livre ? »

Demyx : « Ah euh… Très bien… »

Axel : « Tu rougis. »

Demyx : « Pfff n'importe quoi ! »

Axel : « Dis moi, tu ne serais pas un peu attiré par monsieur Livre ? »

Demyx : « Bon aller on y va, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. »

Axel sourit et se leva.

Axel : « Vu que tu as toujours était discret pour moi et Roxas, je ne dirais rien à Zexion. »

Demyx : « Moui je préférais… »

Demyx se leva à son tour, prit ses bouts de bois, puis suivi Axel pour rejoindre la plage.

* * *

_Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai toujours était nulle à ça._

_Et désolé aussi pour le chapitre pourri, je suis horrible de vous faire subir ça..._


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un nouveau chapitre, pour très vite oublier l'ancien…

**Merci encore pour vos reviews**

_Petite chose habituelle :_

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square-Enix.

Couples : Comme d'habitude.

Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

Marluxia : « TU L'AS FAIS EXPRES !! DIS LE QUE TU L'AS FAIS EXPRES !! »

Vexen : « J'y peut rien j'ai glissé... »

Marluxia : « MAIS BOUGE TES FESSES !! TU ES ENTRAIN D'ECRASER MES ROSES !! »

Vexen et Marluxia étaient arrivés dans le jardin de Mister Fleur Power Suprême, et Vexen était tombé sur les roses noires et rouges de Marluxia.

Vexen : « C'est pas grave, sa repousse… AAAIIIEEEUUHHHHHH !! »

Le savant venait de se prendre une magnifique et resplendissante "baffe maison" de la part de Marluxia.

Marluxia : « Sa c'est pour avoir écrasé mes fleurs ! Bon avant que je te tue, on a un rapport à faire ! »

Mister Fleur partit en direction du bureau de Xemnas, et Vexen le suivait en se frottant la joue. Arrivé devant l'IMMENSE porte du bureau, Marluxia frappa à la porte.

Xemnas : « Entrer ! »

Vexen : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je sais pas pourquoi… »

Xaldin, Xigbar et l'insecte blond était déjà dans le bureau, apparemment leur mission avait l'air d'être un succès.

Xigbar : « Si je repars la bas, je vous préviens Supérieur, je suis un marteau, je crame tout, Illusiopolis, l'île du destin, je fais cramer la moitié des mondes. »

Xemnas : « Désolé, mais il fallait bien que je mette Larxene quelque part "Roudoudou". »

Sur ces paroles Marluxia éclata de rire, suivis de Vexen et Saïx. Roudoudou se jura de tuer Larxene dès qu'il sortirait de ce bureau.

Larxene : « Bien maintenant qu'on est rentré, se soir, je vous fais une tarte aux fraises ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta directement de rire, cherchant une excuse pour ne pas manger la tarte immonde de Larxene. Bien sur, c'était trop tard, Larxene était déjà partie en quatrième vitesse dans les cuisines.

Saïx : « On va tous mourir… »

Xemnas : « On verra se soir. Bon les deux comiques, alors cette mission ? »

Marluxia : « Vu que Vexen ne sait pas lire un papier, nous sommes montés en haut de la montagne, vu qu'il n'y avait rien, on est redescendu, et là, on a zigouillé tous les sans-cœurs. »

Xemnas : « Très bien, mission accomplie dans les plus bref délais, je vous félicite. Votre binôme marche bien. »

Vexen : « Heuu en faite… »

Xemnas : « Ce n'était pas une question ! Votre binôme marche bien point final. »

Marluxia : « On vous a ramené de la neige sinon. »

Xemnas : « Ahhh super ! Posez ça la. »

Vexen s'approcha et posa le thermos sur le bureau.

Xemnas : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Vexen : « La neige est dedans… »

Xemnas : « Ah d'accord… Bon cassez-vous maintenant vous m'énervez. »

Marluxia et Vexen sortirent du bureau en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte.

Saïx : « Il ne manque plus que Roxas, Axel, Demyx et Zexion. »

Xemnas : « Je leur laisse du temps, leur mission était plus difficile… Bon aller on se fait une Vodka ! »

Saïx : « … » (à traduire par : « Espèce d'alcoolique »)

* * *

Île paradisiaque :

Roxas : « Vous en avez mis un temps ! »

Axel : « Ca va on s'est pommé, en faite cet endroit et encore pire que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. »

Le numéro VIII déposa ses bouts de bois par terre, et Demyx fît de même.

Demyx : « C'était affreux, on c'est retrouvé dans une clairière, et on avait l'impression d'être dans le jardin de l'autre aux cheveux roses. A tout moment j'avais peur qu'il sorte de nul part… »

Zexion : « En effet c'est traumatisant… »

Roxas : « On peut allumer le feu, j'ai vraiment froid maintenant… »

Demyx regarda Axel, qui ne réagi pas.

Demyx : « Roxas a froid, Axel. »

Toujours aucunes réactions de la part du numéro VIII, sauf que maintenant il faisait une tête bizarre, parce qu'il ne comprenait rien aux sous entendu de la Mélopée. Demyx s'approcha à grand pas d'Axel, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Demyx : « J'ai dis, Roxas a froid. Tu comprends là ?? »

Axel : « Ah oui pardon. »

Le roux retira son manteau, et le mit sur le dos de Roxas. Demyx quand à lui se tapait le front. En effet, un boulet pareil, c'était pas permis.

Demyx : « Axel, tu es bien le maître du feu ? »

Axel : « Oui pourquoi ? »

Demyx : « Alors le mieux pour réchauffer, c'est quand même la chaleur corporelle. Espèce d'abruti ! »

Axel fît un sourire un peu débile, et Demyx abandonna complètement. Roxas s'était blotti dans le manteau et n'avait rien entendu.

Zexion : « Je peux savoir c'est quoi le problème ? Je comprend rien… »

Demyx : « Je t'expliquerai. »

Roxas : « Ce qui serait bien, c'est qu'on allume le feu aussi. »

Axel : « Attention j'allume ! »

Le roux fît apparaître une flamme immense.

Zexion : « C'est pas un peu... grand comme flamme ? »

Demyx : « Mais t'es marteau ! Tu veux cramer la moitié du patrimoine forestier de cette île ou quoi ? »

Axel : « Quoi ? Vous avez du feu vous êtes pas contents ? »

Roxas : « Moi je suis satisfait en tout cas. »

Tous se rapprochèrent du feu (enfin pas trop près, vu la taille du feu en question), pour faire chauffer son bout de requin. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien (et en profitaient pour casser un peu Xemnas en passant) quand un grand bruit se fît entendre.

Axel : « C'était quoi sa ? »

Les autres n'ont pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot, qu'un immense sans-coeur sortait de la forêt et s'approchait d'eux lentement.

Demyx : « Zut, je l'avais oublié celui la. »

Roxas : « Ouaaiiii de l'exercice ! Ca, sa va me réchauffer ! »

Axel : « Tu sais je connais un super exercice pour se réchauffer. Mais il faut être deux ! » (1)

Silence de mort, même le sans-coeur avait arrêté d'avancer.

Axel : « J'ai dis une bêtise ? »

Zexion : « Ah non mais franchement tu es vraiment trop bête toi ! Et en plus tu es pervers ! Roxas avait raison ! »

Le numéro VI mis sa main devant la bouche quand il remarqua qu'il avait dit une énorme bourde. Roxas quand à lui ouvrit des yeux immenses, et regarda Zexion l'air de dire « Mais sa t'arrive de fermer ta grande gueule ? ». Puis son expression changea, et prit un air sadique (dans le genre : « Ah puisque tu as tout balançais bin je vais faire pareil, je vais même dire n'importe quoi ! »)

Roxas : « Zexion est amoureux de Demyx ! »

Zexion : « QUOI ?? »

Demyx : « Gnhein ? »

Axel : « JE NE SUIS PAS PERVERS !! »

Le sans-cœur : « Viens, dansons la carioca ! C'est bien, faisez tous comme moi. » (2)

Zexion : « N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui es amoureux de mister flamme ! »

Roxas : « QUOIII ?? »

Axel : « Ah bon ?? »

Demyx : « Zexion est amoureux de moi ? Je comprend rien... »

Le sans-cœur : « Carrelage, de RAVEL ! » (3)

Demyx : « De toute façon Axel aime Roxas mais il n'ose pas lui dire !! »

Axel : « Hein ?? Mais tais-toi !! Et toi tu as envi de violer Zexion de toute façon ! »

Le sans-cœur : « Bienvenue cher lecteur dans un match magnifique ! Toutes les personnes sont à égalité ! Demyx vient d'avouer qu'Axel aimait Roxas, mais le numéro VIII, très en forme aujourd'hui, à contre attaqué en balançant que Demyx voulait je cite « violer » Zexion. »

Demyx : « Quoi ?? Comment tu dis grave n'importe quoi !! »

Roxas : « Axel m'aime pas c'est un pervers doublé d'un obcédé !! »

Axel : « Je ne suis ni pervers, ni obcédé !! »

Zexion : « Non je confirme. En faite, ce n'est pas Axel l'obcédé, c'est DEMYX ! »

Demyx : « Hein ?? »

Le sans-cœur : « Ouuuhhh sa s'était méchant de la part de Zexion, qui à royalement mis à genou son adversaire. »

Demyx : « Non mais je rêve trop quoi ! Maintenant c'est moi qui suis obcédé ?? »

Axel : « Ah non attendez, on c'était mis d'accord pour dire que j'étais le plus pervers et obcédé. Mais... Qu'est ce que je raconte ? »

Le sans-cœur : « Mais c'est qu'Axel se grille tout seul maintenant ! Il vient d'avouer lui-même qu'il était pervers ! »

Roxas : « Alors en faite c'est ça hein ? Tu veux juste me prendre ? »

Le sans-cœur : « Veuillez rester poli, il y a des jeunes qui lisent ! »

Axel : « Mais non pas du tout ! »

Roxas : « Bin tiens bouffe toi ça ! »

Le sans-cœur : « Axel vient de se prendre une monumentale baffe de la part de Roxas, Axel à le regard vengeur, il sort ses armes, Roxas fait apparaître ses keyblades, c'est la folie ici ! »

Demyx : « Moi je suis obcédé ?? Non mais c'est la meilleure ça ! »

Zexion : « C'est pas moi qui ai dis que je voulais me violer… Heuuu… Je dis n'importe quoi je crois. »

SBAFFFF

Le sans-cœur : « Zexion vient de se prendre une gifle de la part de Demyx, les hostilités commencent !! »

Zexion : « Alors ça ! Espèce de… »

Le sans-cœur : « Zexion vient de se jeter sur Demyx avec des yeux de la mort qui tue, c'est un carnage ! Va-t-il y avoir des survivants ? Dans un instant, la suite ! Et vive le catch ! »

* * *

Illusiopolis :

Xemnas : « Viens boire un petit coup à la maison ! Burp… »

Le Supérieur était au bout de la table pour manger, avec sa bouteille de Vodka.

Larxene : « J'apporte le dessert ! »

Saïx : « Je préfère mourir que de manger sa. »

Larxene : « Et voila. »

Tout le monde : « … »

En faite, à la vue, la tarte ressemblait bien à une tarte. Mais tout le monde savait que le gout ressemblait plus à… enfin à… je crois que ce n'est pas descriptible.

Larxene : « Bon vous attendez quoi pour la couper ? Qu'il fasse nuit ?? »

Marluxia : « En même temps il fait toujours nuit à Illusiopolis… »

Tout le monde : « … »

Marluxia : « MOUAHAHAA comment je suis fort avec mes blagues, je suis trop drôle ! »

Tout le monde : « … »

Marluxia : « Hum… Bon bref, je vais la couper moi… »

Après que Monsieur Fleur ait coupé la tarte, les membres commencèrent à manger.

Saïx : « Larxene, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu peux faire un truc aussi immonde. »

Larxene : « Immonde ? »

Marluxia : « Normalement, les fraises, quand on leur fou la paix, elles sont comestibles. Mais là, par un procédé que j'arrive même pas à m'imaginer, j'ai l'impression de bouffer mes chaussures. »

Xigbar : « Normalement, quand je mange une tarte, je laisse la pâte et je mange le fruit. »

Xaldin : « Oui et là tu fais l'inverse ? »

Xigbar : « Ah non, dans ce cas là, je mange rien. »

Vexen : « Larxene, comment tu peux faire un truc aussi pourri avec des ingrédients normaux, c'est prodigieux. »

Larxene : « Pourri ? »

Saïx : « J'ai l'impression de bouffer de la bouse et du gravier, sa sent le poulailler, mais c'est des fraises et de la pâte. Incroyable. » (4)

Le Supérieur quand à lui, prit une bouchée de la tarte, mais vomi directement.

* * *

Île paradisiaque :

Le sans-cœur : « Merci de votre fidélité, je vais pouvoir vous annoncez les résultats des différentes bataille qui ont eu lieu ! » (5)

A suivre…

* * *

(1) : Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Axel est un pervers.

(2) : C'est Gérard Darmon qui chante ça dans « La Cité de la Peur ». Le « faisez » (au lieu de « faites ») est normal, dans la chanson c'est comme ça.

(3) : C'était juste par envi de vous faire partager la petite chanson d'une pub que j'entends tous les matins à la radio. Le genre de chanson qui reste dans la tête éternellement. Si vous ne la connaissez pas c'est normal, c'est qu'elle passe seulement dans ma région...

(4) : Cette phrase vient de « Kaamelott », si quelqu'un connaît.

(5) : Il devrait se faire engager comme présentateur ce sans-cœur

Marluxia : « OUAAAAHHHH TROOOOPPPPP ça rime !! » 8D

Ti-Chan : « ... »

Marluxia : « Trop marrant !! » 8D

Ti-Chan : « ... »

Marluxia : « Présentateur/Sans-coeur ça rime !! » 8D

Ti-Chan : « ... »

Marluxia : « Oui bon d'accord... »


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila un nouveau chapitre tout pourri !

Vous savez que je vous aime :) vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir.

_Une petite réponse aux anonymes :_

**Mystère** : Merci pour ta review c'est très gentil :)

Marluxia : « Tu as vu ! C'est excellent ! Y'a un rapprochement ! Elle a écrit "le sans-coeur qui ramène sa fraise", ça fait penser à la tarte aux fraises de Larxene !! » 8D

Ti-Chan : « ... »

Marluxia : « COMMENT C'EST TROP FORT !! » 8D

Ti-Chan : « ... »

Marluxia : « Je veux être pote avec elle !! » :D

Ti-Chan : « Je ne pense pas que les gens aient envi d'être ami avec toi... »

Marluxia : « ... »

Tu as une proposition de Marluxia pour être son ami ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle... A toi de choisir... Et puis tu peux lui mettre un vent aussi :)

**Kenji-Key** : Yop yop ptite soeur, tu sais que tu es la meilleure ;), merci d'avoir lu, tu es choute :) (et bien sur, je t'adore fort :3)

_Petite chose habituelle :_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent vraiment pas (j'ai complètement abandonné l'idée d'avoir tout ces magnifiques beaux gosses rien que pour moi, depuis je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool avec Xemnas.)

Couples : Toujours pareil.

Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

Île paradisiaque :

Le grand sans-cœur : « Nous regrettons qu'il n'y est eu aucun mort durant cette bataille… Mais il reste tout de même exceptionnel ! »

Un petit sans-cœur : « En effet George, la moitié de l'île a été détruite, mais malheureusement, les quatre combattants sont vivants. »

Le grand sans-cœur : « Nous allons maintenant interviewer les participants ! »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Oui George, je m'approche du petit Roxas, qui n'ai même pas dépeigné. Notamment grâce au nouveau gel fixation forte spécial cheveux difficiles à coiffer. »

Roxas : « En faite j'ai pas de gel, c'est juste que mes cheveux sont gras. »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Ah… Mais vous vous lavez pas c'est dégueu. »

Roxas : « J'AI UNE HYGIENE IRREPROCHABLE, ESPECE DE BOUSEUX ! »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Oui bon on s'en fou, que pouvez-vous dire de ce match ? »

Roxas : « Axel était souvent déconcentré parce qu'il matait mes fesses, du coup, je pouvais attaquer facilement. »

Axel : « Oui bon, ça va… »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Axel, votre réputation de pervers vous a rattrapé, du coup, vous n'étiez pas concentré durant la bataille… Pensez-vous que vous auriez pu faire mieux, si ce n'était pas Roxas en face de vous ? »

Axel : « J'ai presque cramé toute la forêt de l'île, sa vous suffit pas ? »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Le but était de cramer Roxas, à la base. »

Axel : « Je peux pas, il a un trop beau cul. »

Roxas : « Obsédé. »

Axel : « Entièrement assumé. »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Et bien, merci Axel. Je vais m'approcher maintenant des deux autres candidats. Demyx, comment avez-vous ressenti cette bataille ? »

Demyx : « Ca me donne envi de chanter quelque chose. »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Ok, alors ça c'est super pour vous, mais encore ? »

Demyx : « En faite, Zexion m'a mordu, du coup j'étais totalement déconcentré, parce que je pensais qu'il me faisait un suçon. D'ailleurs je me suis dis qu'un suçon qui faisait mal, c'était pas normal. »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Vous êtes un obsédé, malheureusement pour vous. Zexion, pourquoi avoir mordu votre adversaire ? »

Zexion : « Il m'avait plaqué contre le sol, je pouvais me servir que de ma bouche. »

Le petit sans-cœur : « Etes vous confiant pour l'avenir ? »

Zexion : « S'il me replaque contre le sol un jour, j'espère que ça sera pour me faire des choses, et pas pour qu'on se batte. Et là je lui ferai vraiment un suçon à côté de la … »

Le petit sans-cœur : « STOP ! Merci pour l'interview. George, nous pouvons rendre l'antenne. »

Le grand sans-cœur (George) : « Merci à tous d'avoir suivi les grandes aventures de George. Bonne nuit les petits, pom pom pom. » _(1)_

Les deux sans-cœurs repartirent chacun de leur côté, l'un dans la mer, l'autre dans ce qu'il restait de la forêt.

Saïx : « Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?? »

Xemnas : « Ooohhhh c'est tout cassé ici, c'est bizarre… »

Saïx venait d'arriver par un portail, suivit de Xemnas qui était toujours bourré, et toujours avec sa bouteille de Vodka.

Saïx : « Mais vous êtes des marteaux, vous avez tout pété ! »

Xemnas : « Pourquoi le roux il a des cheveux tout pourris ? »

Axel : « On a eu un coup de sang… ET MES CHEVEUX VONT TRES BIEN, MERCI. »

Demyx : « On cherchait le sans-cœur tu vois… »

Zexion : « Mais y'avait trop de forêt… »

Roxas : « Alors on a tout cassé. »

Saïx : « Mais il vient de partir le sans-cœur… Me dites pas que vous avez fais des saloperies à plusieurs ! C'est dégueulasse ! On avait dit qu'on prévenait tout le monde avant ! »

Axel : « Je me rappelle pas qu'on avait dit ça… »

Xemnas : « Vous êtes des gros nuls… »

Saïx mit une gifle à Xemnas, qui sombra dans un profond coma.

Demyx : « Mais non, on a pas fais des choses à plusieurs. Déjà qu'on arrive pas à le faire quand on est deux. »

Saïx : « Bon ça suffit, on rentre. »

Saïx ouvrit un portail, et fît un signe de tête pour que les autres entre à l'intérieur.

Roxas : « Et l'alcoolique ? On le laisse là ? »

Saïx grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, suivit de 50 jurons à faire rougir n'importe qui, puis traina Xemnas jusqu'au portail. Le sans-cœur les regarda s'en aller, un peu triste. C'est pas tous les jours qu'il avait la visite de personnes complètement débiles.

* * *

Les 5 membres arrivèrent à Illusiopolis (je ne compte pas Xemnas qui est à moitié mort), pile poil à l'heure du diné.

Saïx : « Si elle a encore fait une tarte, je la zigouille l'autre truie. Bon on mange, et après vous m'expliquez, comme ça je pourrais retranscrire à l'autre abruti de Xemnas. »

Xemnas se releva d'un coup, et se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir.

Roxas : « J'ai… plus très faim… »

Les 5 membres se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, où tout le monde attendait pour manger. Xemnas avait trouvé un nouvel ami, les toilettes. Tout le monde s'assit sur leurs chaises respectives, Zexion à côté de Demyx, et Roxas à côté d'Axel.

Marluxia : « HIIIIIII mais tes cheveux sont horribles Axel !! Et toi Roxas ! Tes cheveux sont tous gras, c'est affreux ! »

Le numéro VIII se leva tranquillement de la table, en fît le tour, mis une gifle à Marluxia, puis retourna s'assoir.

Marluxia : « Maiieuhhh »

Larxene : « J'ai fais un gâteau ! C'est super hein ? »

Saïx frappa la table qui se cassa en deux.

Saïx : « Désolé pas fais exprès. »

Marluxia : « Hey vous savez la différence entre une marmotte et un ours ? »

Tout le monde : « … »

Marluxia : « La taille de leur … » _(2)_

Tout le monde : « … »

Marluxia : « Bin oui, l'ours c'est plus grand ! »

Tout le monde : « … »

Marluxia : « MOUAHAHAHA je suis vraiment trop drôle ! »

Roxas : « Et tu es vraiment trop con aussi. »

Marluxia : « OUAIIII aussi ! Heuu… Attend une minute… »

Tout le monde continua de manger, avec leur assiette sur les genoux vu que Saïx avait pété la table. Et maintenant arrivé l'heure du dessert… Larxene se précipita dans la cuisine pour aller chercher son gâteau.

Saïx : « Je tenais à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour manger ce dessert. Soyons forts, imaginons que c'est quelque chose de bon, et trouvons un moyen pour en manger un minimum. »

Larxene : « Et voila le dessert ! »

Ce coup ci c'était un gâteau au chocolat. Pour résumé, les membres se sont servis, ont commencé à manger, jusqu'à qu'il y en est 4 qui aillent vomir, pendant que 3 autres tombaient dans les pommes, et les 5 derniers avaient balancé leur assiette dans la tête de Larxene.

Larxene : « C'était pas bon ? »

Elle n'obtenue aucune réponse, chacun étant parti vaquer à ses occupations.

Saïx, Demyx, Zexion, Axel et Roxas étaient dans le bureau de Xemnas. Le Supérieur n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, en se plaignant que son ami le « Vécé » l'avait trompé avec Marluxia. En effet, Marluxia fait parti de ceux qui ont vomi à cause du gâteau de Larxene. Mister Fleur n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre, et avait poussé Xemnas hors des toilettes pour pouvoir vomir tranquillement.

Saïx : « Alors, il s'est passé quoi ? »

Axel : « C'est un peu compliqué… »

Xemnas : « Mon Vécé… Il m'a brisé le cœur. »

Roxas : « En faite, on a fait une sorte de "débat", pour savoir si Axel est un pervers… »

Demyx : « Doublé d'un obsédé… »

Xemnas : « Je vais tuer Marluxia pour m'avoir piqué mon Vécé. »

Zexion : « Et j'ai émis l'hypothèse que Demyx était obsédé… »

Demyx : « Evidemment je l'ai un peu mal pris… »

Roxas : « Et Axel c'est mis en colère, en disant que c'était lui l'obsédé… »

Axel : « En faite je voulais dire que j'étais autant pervers qu'obsédé. Je me suis grillé tout seul comme âne… »

Xemnas : « Marluxia est un homme mort ! Je vais le zigouiller ! En plus ces cheveux c'est de la merde ! »

Roxas : « Du coup, ça m'a énervé, et je me suis battu avec Axel… »

Demyx : « Je me suis un peu énervé aussi, j'ai mis une gifle à Zexion… »

Zexion : « Je me suis défendu, enfin, plutôt vengé. »

Saïx : « … »

Xemnas : « MOUAHAHA je vais être encore plus sadique, je vais foutre le feu à son jardin ! _Burp_… Pardon. »

Saïx : « Et donc, c'est en vous battant entre vous, que vous avez pété toute l'île. »

Roxas : « Voila, c'est ça. »

Demyx : « En gros, oui, c'est ça. »

Saïx : « … »

Xemnas : « Axel, toi qui est chou, tu peux m'aider à foutre le feu au jardin de l'autre abruti aux cheveux roses ? »

Axel : « Gnhein ? »

Saïx : « Non, c'est normal, Xemnas est toujours comme ça, faut pas s'inquiéter… »

Roxas mit une énorme baffe à Xemnas, qui se retrouva à nouveau dans le coma.

Roxas : « Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de dire qu'Axel est chou. »

Demyx : « Ohhh il est jaloux, c'est ti pas meugnon. »

Roxas : « TAIS-TOI ! »

Demyx : « Que de violence… »

Axel : « Tu tiens à moi alors Roxas ? »

Roxas : « Tu es un obsédé, le jour où je serais en manque, je te ferais signe. »

Axel : « Moi je suis en manque… Je le faisais régulièrement avant, puis là plus rien. »

Roxas : « Quoi ?? »

Zexion : « Mais tu le faisais avec qui ? »

Axel : « Heuu vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez… C'était juste pour dire que c'était dur… »

Zexion : « C'est le cas de le dire. »

Demyx : « Mouaaahhh trop cool la blague ! "Dur", c'est pour faire un rapport avec la… » _(3)_

Saïx : « SILLENNNNNCEEEEEE !! Bon, du coup, je peux pas expliquer à Xemnas maintenant. En même temps heureusement pour vous, parce que je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il soit au courant. Bon, on va tous aller dormir. »

Axel : « Je peux dormir avec toi Roxas ? J'ai peur la nuit… »

Roxas : « Obsédé… »

Saïx : « Vous dormez chacun dans vos chambres, et si j'entend un seul bruit suspect, je vous fais nettoyer toute l'île paradisiaque ! Je vous rappelle que c'était l'endroit préféré de Xemnas. »

Zexion : « Ah c'est pour ça que c'était moche. »

Saïx : « Aller, on verra demain, quand l'autre aura décuvé. »

* * *

Le lendemain…

Xemnas : « Ahhh ma tête… Mais qu'est ce que je fais par terre dans le bureau moi ? OU EST MON SAIXOUNET ?? Et ma bouteille de Vodka… »

Saïx : « Ca va c'est pas la peine de gueuler comme un veau, je suis là. »

Xemnas : « J'ai eu une trop bonne idée ! Faudrait que je boive plus souvent ! »

Saïx : « … »

Xemnas : « Convoque tout le monde dans mon bureau, tu vas voir, ça va être géant ! »

Saïx : « Bon, j'y vais alors… »

Xemnas : « Heuu Saïx… »

Saïx : « Quoi ? »

Xemnas : « Je me rappelle plus bien de la journée d'hier… Je t'ai violé ou pas ? »

Saïx : « Gnhein ?? »

Xemnas : « Non rien, je dis n'importe quoi, apporte moi une aspirine. »

A suivre…

* * *

(1) : Qui connaît bonne nuit les petits ? :D

(2) : Je préfère censurer cette partie pour ne pas choquer les plus jeune.

(3) : Toujours pareil, je préfère censurer...

Promis, je vais arrêter de ridiculiser Marluxia...

_Ti-Chan_


	6. Chapter 6

_

* * *

_

Et voici le chapitre 6, complètement pourri comme d'habitude.

**Merci pour vos reviews**, c'est très gentil à vous n.n

_J'ai quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur... C'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre..._

* * *

Axel regardait Roxas dormir depuis maintenant ½ heure.

Axel : « Bon je vais le réveiller. »

Il caressa la joue du blond du bout des doigts.

Axel : « Roxas… Il faut te lever maintenant… »

Roxas : « Huummm… Quoya passe ? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Le numéro XIII avait pris peur en voyant Axel, tellement peur qu'il était tombé du lit.

Roxas : « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ESPECE DE DEGENERE SEXUEL ?? »

Axel : « Je suis venu te réveillé, on est convoqué dans le bureau de Xemnas. »

Roxas : « Ah… Pardon quand j'ai pas pris mon café je suis un peu bizarre… MAIS TU ES NU !! »

Axel : « Heu non j'ai un pantalon quand même… »

Roxas : « … »

Axel : « Roxas… »

Roxas : « … »

Axel : « Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Roxas : « Gnhein ?? »

Axel : « Tu es tout rouge… »

Roxas : « Pfff n'importe quoi… »

Axel : « Bon… Est-ce que tu pourrais t'habiller parce que là… Je me sens pas très à l'aise… »

Roxas était en effet nu comme un ver, vu qu'il préférait être 'à l'aise' pour dormir. Le numéro XIII se mit à rougir encore plus, jusqu'à faire concurrence avec les cheveux d'Axel.

Roxas : « SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !! »

* * *

_Plus loin :_

Saïx : « CONVOQUATION DANS LE BUREAU DE XEMNAS DANS ½ HEURE !! »

Demyx : « AAAAAHHHHHHH C'EST LA GUERRE !! »

Zexion : « Saïx, tu n'es pas obligé de passer en Berseck pour nous convoquer dans le bureau de Xemnas. »

Saïx : « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DANS LA MÊME CHAMBRE ?? »

Zexion : « Je suis venu chercher du dentifrice… »

Demyx : « C'est pas la guerre alors ? »

Saïx : « Vous avez ½ heure, si vous êtes pas là, je viens vous chercher ! »

Zexion : « … »

Saïx sortit de la chambre, pour rentrer dans celle de Marluxia. Le numéro VII gueula « CONVOQUATION DANS LE BUREAU DE XEMNAS DANS ½ HEURE !! » et Marluxia répliqua par un « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » strident.

Zexion : « … »

Demyx : « Il est marteau j'ai failli mourir de peur… »

Zexion : « On est quand même entouré d'une belle bande de faisans. »

Demyx : « Pourquoi il veut nous convoquer l'autre ? J'espère que c'est pas pour la dernière mission parce qu'on va pas être à notre avantage… »

Zexion : « Apparemment il convoque tout le monde… Ah au faite, je t'emprunte du dentifrice… »

Demyx : « Je voulais savoir, quand le sans-cœur nous a interviewé sur l'île, tu as dis : "j'espère que si Demyx me replaque contre le sol, ça sera pour me faire des choses" tu étais sérieux ? »

Zexion : « Heuu… Alors en faite… Heuuu… »

Demyx : « Non parce que moi ça me dérange pas… De… Enfin tu vois quoi… »

Zexion : « … »

Demyx : « … »

Zexion : « Heuuu… »

Demyx : « Non mais c'est rien je voulais juste que tu saches que bon voila en faite… »

Zexion : « Héhé… Je vais me laver les dents et je te rapporte le dentifrice… »

Le numéro VI sortit en 4ème vitesse de la chambre de Demyx.

Zexion : « Non mais je suis vraiment trop nul !! »

Marluxia : « Tu parles tout seul ? »

Zexion : « AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Marluxia : « Je fais peur à ce point la ? »

Zexion : « Raaahhhh tu veux quoi ?? »

Marluxia : « Rien, je dis juste que tu parles tout seul. »

Zexion : « VA VOIR DANS LE BUREAU DE XEMNAS SI J'Y SUIS !! »

Marluxia : « D'accord. »

Zexion : « Hein ? »

Marluxia : « A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce le Mister Fleur partit en direction du bureau de Xemnas.

Zexion : « Mais il est complètement con… »

Saïx : « IL VOUS RESTE ¼ HEURE !! »

Le numéro VI se dit qu'il était vraiment entouré d'abrutis finis, puis partit se laver les dents.

* * *

Au bout d'1/4 heure, tout le monde était dans le bureau du Supérieur, qui prenait sa 10ème aspirine de la matinée.

Saïx : « C'est bon ils sont tous la !! »

Xemnas : « Aïe, ma tête… Parles pas trop fort… »

Saïx : « … »

Xemnas : « Je vous ai convoqué car j'ai eu une idée… »

Marluxia : « Mon dieu… »

Roxas : « C'est sur, on va tous mourir… »

Xemnas : « MAIS LAISSEZ MOI FINIR !! Mon idée, c'est d'emménager sur l'île du destin, pour mieux surveiller Sora. »

Xigbar : « HEIIINNN ?? »

Xemnas : « Comme il y avait un manoir vide la bas, j'ai appelé pour le louer. D'ailleurs ça me coûte une blinde cette histoire. »

Xigbar : « MON DIEU !! »

Saïx : « Je comprend rien, tu as appelé quand pour le louer ce manoir ? »

Xemnas : « En faite, je crois que j'ai appelé hier, mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler… »

Xigbar : « JE NE VEUX PAS ALLER LA BAS !! Les gens sont gentils, il fait toujours beau, tout le monde est heureux, C'EST HORRIBLE !! »

Xemnas : « En même temps je vous laisse pas tellement le choix. ET SI TU GUEULES ENCORE UNE FOIS, JE TE PEND A UN ARBRE JUSQU'A QUE TU SOIS TOTALEMENT DESSECHE !! »

Xigbar : « … »

Xemnas : « Alors sinon, il y a un problème… Je ne sais pas quelle taille fait ce manoir, du coup, je ne sais pas si chacun aura sa chambre personnelle. Donc au cas où, n'emmenez pas trop d'affaires. »

Marluxia : « Je refuse catégoriquement d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma chambre. »

Xemnas : « ALLER FAIRE VOS SALOPERIES DE VALISE !! On part demain, à 8h. Bonne journée. »

Marluxia : « N'empêche que… »

Xemnas : « DEHORSSSSSSS !! »

Larxene : « Je vais préparer un cake pour le voyage !! »

Roxas : « MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE LES FAIRE TES GATEAUX ?? ILS SONT IMBOUFFABLES !! »

Larxene : « … »

Xemnas : « SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU BANDE DE BON A RIEN !! Aïe… Ma tête… Passes moi le whisky Saïx, s'il te plaît. »

Tout le monde sortit du bureau de Xemnas, même Saïx qui en avait ras le bol de se farcir un alcoolique notoire.

Saïx : « Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je vérifie qu'il a bien appelé pour le louer ce manoir. Je me vois mal faire du camping. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Saïx s'en alla en direction de la salle à manger.

Roxas : « Pfff non mais quelle connerie je vous jure, et puis faire nos valises c'est débile, on s'habille toujours pareil. »

Axel : « Oui, et je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir des piles de manteaux noirs, de pantalon noirs, de chaussettes noirs, et surtout de SLIPS NOIRS mis dans mon armoire. »

Roxas : « Qu'est ce que tu as contre les slips noirs ? »

Axel : « Ca minci ma virilité. »

Roxas : « Mouai, je me disais aussi. »

Marluxia : « Je suis total dégouté… Mes cheveux supportent mal l'air marin. »

Demyx : « L'air marin ? »

Marluxia : « Bin oui c'est une île, on va être entouré par la mer. »

Demyx : « Là c'est sur, j'ai plus du tout envi d'y aller. »

Zexion : « Je vois pas pourquoi… »

Demyx : « J'aime pas l'eau. »

Tout le monde : « … »

Demyx : « Oui je sais mon élément c'est l'eau mais il n'empêche que je ne peux pas voir ça. »

Marluxia : « Bon, je vais faire mes valises moi. La conversation devient stupide. Zexion, tu veux pas venir m'aider ? »

Zexion : « … »

Demyx : « NON IL VA PAS T'AIDER !! T'AS PLUS 4 ANS ALORS TU FAIS TA VALISE TOUT SEUL ! ET SI T'ES PAS JOUASSE, JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES FLEURS !! PIGE ?? »

Marluxia : « Héhé… Parfaitement pigé… »

Axel : « Mais dites moi, c'est qu'il est jaloux le Demyxounet… »

Demyx : « TOI TU TAIS ! SINON C'EST TES CHAKRAMS QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER ! »

Axel : « … »

Demyx : « JE VAIS FAIRE MA VALISE. »

Demyx partit en direction dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de se défouler sur une chaise qui trainait.

Zexion : « Je crois qu'il m'en veut parce que je lui ai pas rendu son dentifrice… »

Roxas : « Aveugle. »

Axel : « Abruti. »

Zexion : « ... »

Marluxia : « Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. »

Marluxia partit lui aussi en direction de sa chambre, mais en prenant soin de faire un IMMENSE détour pour éviter de passer devant celle de Demyx. Tout le monde partit faire ses petites affaires pour le voyage qu'il les attendait.

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

Saïx : « Bon vous êtes prêts ? »

Xemnas : « YAAAHHHOUUUUUU !! »

Le Supérieur était à nouveau complètement bourré, et faisait du rodéo sur une chaise.

Axel : « Franchement, on est obligé de l'emmener lui ? »

Saïx : « C'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais je n'ai pas bien le choix. J'ai appelé le manoir, nous aurons chacun notre chambre, c'est déjà ça. »

Axel : « C'est vraiment une journée pourrie… »

Saïx : « Marluxia, c'est quoi tout ce bordel ? »

Marluxia : « Mes plantes, si je les arrose pas elles vont crever. »

Saïx : « Et que tu les ais déraciné, ça va pas les faire crever ça ? »

Marluxia : « … »

Saïx : « L'intelligence suprême ! Bon aller zou on y va. »

Le numéro VII ouvrit un portail, et les membres s'engouffrèrent dedans un à un (même Xemnas, qui restait toujours sur ça chaise). Saïx jeta un dernier coup d'œil autours de lui, puis s'engouffra à son tour dans le couloir, qui se referma derrière lui.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Oui bon, je ne ferai aucuns commentaires, j'essayerai de me rattraper la prochaine fois. Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe._


	7. Chapter 7

_Voila un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le retard..._

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **C'est très gentil n.n. Pour mon dernier chapitre, je n'avais pas répondu, par manque de temps, du coup je me rattrape maintenant en répondant aux anonymes :

**Mystère :** Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle n.n

**Tsuyu-Chan :** GLOUGLOUUUUUUUUU 8D merci pour tes reviews ma dinde chérie, je t'adore fort ! n.n

**Orixiah :** Tu n'es pas une anonyme, mais j'avais envie de te mettre un grand merci pour tes reviews n.n. Et également te dire que j'adore ta fic !!

**Kei :** Ma petite soeur, je t'adore fort ! Merci d'être venue !

Merci aussi à **Serya-Chan**, **DaSe-Writter**, **DuncanHeart**, **Assado**... Je vous aime les gens !

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira..._

* * *

Île du destin :

Riku : « J'ai une question, pourquoi on fait tout ça ? »

L'argenté était entouré d'environ 1 000 bouteilles d'alcool, toutes différentes.

Sora : « Il y a des nouveaux locataires dans le manoir, comme le veut notre tradition, nous faisons une fête pour les accueillir. »

Naminé : « FIESTA !! »

Riku : « Mais ils sont 2 000 à louer le manoir ? »

Sora : « Ils sont 13, je crois… Pourquoi ? »

Riku : « C'est juste qu'avec tout cet alcool, on aurai de quoi rendre alcoolique la moitié de la France. »

Sora : « La France ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Riku : « Je sais pas, j'ai dis ça au pif… »

Naminé : « Il faut prévoir large, d'après le monsieur qui a appelé hier matin, ils ont quelqu'un dans leur groupe qui affectionne particulièrement l'alcool. »

Riku : « Ah… Et il avait l'air gentil le monsieur qui a appelé ? »

Naminé : « Oui… A part un moment où il a gueulé "Xemnas lâche moi espèce de sale pervers". »

Riku : « Au moins c'est des gays, c'est déjà ça… »

Naminé : « Ouiiiii c'est génial ! »

Kairi : « Oui génial… »

Sora : « Tiens tu es là ? Je t'avais même pas remarquée… »

Kairi : « … »

La rousse se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et personne ne bougea pour la réconforter.

* * *

Couloir des ténèbres :

Axel : « NON, LA J'EN AI MARRE !! »

Zexion : « C'est vrai que c'est long quand même… »

Xaldin : « Je me rappelle pas qu'on avait mis aussi longtemps… Tu te rappelles toi Xig' ? »

Roxas : « Roudoudou demeure dans l'incapacité de répondre à ta question… »

Xigbar était entrain de pleurer, depuis le début du voyage. Larxene essayait de le réconforter, mais apparemment, ça le faisait encore plus pleurer.

Saïx : « Bon, j'ai du me gourer… De toute façon on va y arriver c'est juste que le chemin est plus long. Aller en route les loulous ! »

Personne ne protesta, et ils se remirent tous en route.

* * *

Île du destin :

Riku : « J'en ai marre d'attendre, ils ont 5h de retard. »

Sora : « C'est pas grave la fête se fera la nuit, c'est même plus joli. »

Riku : « Je t'aime trop, tu es toujours positif ! »

Sora rougit, puis s'approcha de Riku pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

Naminé : « C'est tellement chou ! »

Kairi, quand à elle, se remit de nouveau à pleurer, jusqu'à qu'un grand couloir tout noir fit son apparition.

Axel : « OUAAAIIII on est arrivé !! »

Demyx : « Ca va, pas le peine de hurler… »

Saïx : « Bonjour, bonsoir, votre coin est pas facile à trouver, on s'est pommé au moins 20 fois. »

Xaldin : « Oui, c'est surtout qu'il y en a certain, ils ont pas le sens de l'orientation… »

Saïx : « Toi on t'a pas demandé de la ramener, ok ? »

Riku : « Vous êtes les nouveaux locataires ? »

Saïx : « Oui c'est nous ! »

Sora : « Bonsoir ! Je suis Sora, le mec aux cheveux argentés c'est Riku, il est un peu grognon quand il ne connait pas la personne. La blonde la bas, c'est Naminé, une très bonne amie, et la rousse qui pleure, c'est Kairi, une... enfin une... connaissance. »

Saïx : « Je suis Saïx, c'est moi qui ai appelé hier matin. Le mec entrain de dormir sur sa chaise, c'est Xemnas, notre alcoolique. »

Riku : « Et les autres ? »

Saïx : « Le mec aux cheveux rouges, c'est Axel. Le petit blond à côté de lui, c'est Roxas, son meilleur ami. »

Roxas : « Je ne suis pas petit. »

Saïx l'ignora totalement.

Saïx : « Le mec qui pleure, c'est Xigbar, il est dépressif. A côté, la seule fille de notre groupe, c'est Larxene. Elle est très bête, mais bien brave. »

Larxene : « Merci ! »

Zexion : « C'était pas un compliment. »

Saïx : « Voila Zexion, l'intellectuel. Et à côté, c'est Demyx, un musicien. »

Riku : « Ah super ! J'adore les musiciens ! »

Zexion : « NON T'AIMES PAS LES MUSICIENS ! »

Riku : « Heu oui d'accord… »

Saïx : « Le mec avec ses cartes, c'est Luxord, il raffole du strip poker. »

Sora : « Intéressant… »

Saïx : « A côté, le mec énorme, c'est Lexaeus. Et l'autre mec énorme, c'est Xaldin. »

Xaldin était sur d'être considéré comme un bout de viande.

Saïx : « Le type avec les cheveux roses, c'est Marluxia. »

Marluxia : « Enchanté. »

Riku : « Les cheveux roses, c'est normal ou c'est un accident ? »

Marluxia : « C'est normal bien sur ! »

Riku : « Sans commentaires… »

Saïx : « Et le dernier, c'est Vexen, une sorte de médecin. »

Vexen : « Tu m'as pas oublié ce coup ci, y'a du progrès… » _(1)_

Sora s'approcha d'une grande table, où était entreposé toutes les bouteilles d'alcool.

Sora : « Nous avons prévu une fête, pour montrer que nous sommes contents que vous emménagiez. Il y a de l'alcool différend pour tout le monde, des gens vont s'occuper de porter vos valises au manoir. »

Xemnas : « ALCOOL ?? Où ça ?? »

Le Supérieur se précipita vers la grande table, et commença à se faire des cocktails. Tout le monde s'approcha, et commença à se servir.

Saïx : « C'est vraiment sympa chez vous. »

Sora : « Oui nous prenons soin de notre île… »

Saïx vida son verre d'alcool cul sec.

Sora : « Vous avez des soucis ? Pour boire à une vitesse pareille, c'est qu'il y a un problème. »

Saïx : « Mon problème c'est l'autre alcoolique. J'en ai marre de me le farcir. »

Sora : « Ca je peux le comprendre… Aller, on est là pour faire la fête non ? Que tout le monde se détende ! »

* * *

Plusieurs verres plus tard :

Pour résumé la situation, tout le monde avait largement bu. Axel avait tenté de violer Roxas 3 fois ; Marluxia avait vomi 5 fois ; Demyx faisait des approches furtives à Zexion (qui se plaignait de voir des trucs bizarres) ; Xemnas était à moitié mort, et gisait sur la plage tel une loque ; Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus et Xigbar pleuraient ensembles ; Larxene essayait de trouver des nouveaux cocktails ; Luxord faisait une partie de strip poker avec Saïx, Naminé et Kairi ; et pour finir, Riku et Sora commençait à se déshabiller dans un coin tranquille.

Axel : « J'ai mal à la tête un peu… »

Roxas : « Oh tu veux un massage ? Paraît que je suis doué… »

Axel : « Je sais pas ce que je veux, enfin, j'essaie surtout de pas vomir… Ca tourne cette île c'est affreux… »

Roxas : « Tu es trop mignon, Axel… »

Axel : « C'est vrai ? Tu trouves… »

Roxas s'approcha timidement du numéro VIII, et lui fit un rapide bisou sur la bouche, puis il s'éloigna, tout rouge.

Axel : « Héhé, je vois, tu as besoin d'aide… »

Le roux s'approcha du blond et prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index. Il le regarda longtemps, puis s'approcha lentement.

Axel : « Je t'aime Roxas… »

Le roux embrassa tendrement Roxas, et le blond se laissait guider.

Marluxia : « Ohhh comme c'est chou !! Oh la, faut que je retourne vomir !! »

Mister Fleur se précipita derrière un arbre, pour vomir ces tripes.

Zexion : « Mouahaha comment qu'il tient pas l'alcool ! _Burp_… Oups Désolé… »

Demyx : « Te plaint pas, au moins il nous fou la paix. Sont choux Axel et Roxas. »

Zexion : « C'est marrant, je vois pleins d'Axel et pleins de Roxas. »

Demyx : « Mouahaha t'es bourré ! Je vais pouvoir abuser de toi ! »

Zexion : « Comment c'est grave trop bien ! »

Saïx : « Dites les loulous, ça vous dis un petit jeu ? Ca s'appelle action ou vérité. »

Zexion : « Je participe ! »

Demyx : « Graaavveee moi aussi ! »

Finalement, tout le monde décida de participer au jeu (sauf Xemnas qui était toujours a moitié mort), même Riku et Sora qui avait fini leur affaire.

Marluxia : « Alors je vais commencer parce que je vais surement devoir partir vomir. Et je te vise toi Saïxounet ! »

Saïx : « Héhé Saïxounet c'est chou ! »

Marluxia : « Les autres, action ou vérité ?? »

Tout le monde : « Vérité !! »

Marluxia : « Est-ce que tu as déjà fait des choses avec l'alcoolique ? »

Saïx : « Non, je suis en manque, mais pas à se point la ! »

Marluxia : « Ah bon ? »

Saïx : « Bin ouai héhé, je préfère encore coucher avec toi qu'avec lui ! »

Marluxia : « En rentrant au manoir, vient dans ma chambre, on va causer. Enfin si j'arrête de vomir parce que là, c'est pas gagné. »

Saïx : « Ca me convient. »

Marluxia : « En parlant de vomir, faut que j'y aille. Continuait… »

Riku : « Moi je veux ! Naminé ! Action ou vérité ? »

Naminé : « Vérité. »

Riku : « Est-ce que tu es obsédée ? »

Naminé : « Ah bin oui carrément, c'est con comme question ! »

Riku : « Mouahaha j'en étais trop sur, t'arrête pas de nous mater moi et Sora ! »

Axel : « Copinnneeuhhhhh obsédé !! »

Roxas : « Oui c'est bien, couché maintenant. »

Axel : « Bisous ? »

Roxas : « Oui bisous. »

Le numéro XIII fit un petit bisou à Axel, sous le regard charmé de tous les autres.

Demyx : « Oh c'est tellement chou ! »

Zexion : « Carrément attendrissant… Ca me donne des idées… »

Demyx : « Il fait chaud ou c'est moi ? »

Zexion « Ils sont bien les lits dans le manoir ? »

Demyx : « Il fait carrément chaud… »

Saïx : « Bon à moi. Axel ! Action ou vérité ? »

Axel : « Vérité. »

Sora : « Tout le monde prend vérité, c'est une manie. »

Demyx : « Je sens la connerie arriver… »

Saïx : « C'est avec qui que tu as couché avant d'être avec Roxas ?? »

Axel : « … »

Demyx : « C'est ce que je disais, la connerie arrive… »

Saïx : « T'es obligé de répondre ! »

Zexion : « Aller on s'en fou maintenant ! »

Axel : « C'est avec… »

Demyx : « Axel on peut en parler ? »

Axel : « Avec Demyx. »

Demyx : « Aïe… »

Roxas : « Hein ? »

Zexion : « Quoi ? »

_A suivre…_

* * *

_(1) :_ Le pire, c'est que je l'avais réellement oublié !


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, je le met vite, parce que c'est le week end _8D

De nouveau **merci pour vos reviews**, qui me font toujours très plaisir n.n. Je m'excuse de ne pas y répondre régulièrement...

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir..._

_Les choses habituelles :_

Couples : AkuRoku, ZexionxDemyx, RikuxSora

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

Zexion : « Attend tu te fous de nous ? »

Axel : « MOUAHAHA !! »

Axel était toujours bourré, mais apparement Zexion et Roxas avaient retrouvé leur sobriété.

Roxas : « C'est du foutage de gueule ! JE SUIS OUTRE !! »

Zexion : « Comment je suis trop dégouté de la vie. »

Axel : « Quoi tu veux te battre ? »

Le roux c'était levé (en chancelant) et montrait les poings à Zexion.

Zexion : « Non mais y'a aucun rapport ! Et puis rien qu'en te mettant une pichenette je te casse les dents. »

Marluxia : « Arrête Axel, t'es tellement bourré que si on te souffle dessus tu tombes. »

Xigbar : « Tiens t'as arrêté de vomir ? »

Marluxia : « Et toi, t'as arrêté de pleurer Roudoudou ?? »

Sora : « Roudoudou ? »

Xigbar : « Comment tu m'as appelé ?? »

Saïx : « Z'êtes bourrés les loulous ! »

Demyx : « C'est pourrave comme fête. »

Roxas : « La faute à qui ?? »

Demyx : « Mais j'ai rien demandé moi… »

Axel : « Rrrroohhhhh faut pas faire la gueule Roxasounet. »

Roxas : « Toi tu ne me touches pas !! Et puis vous me faites tous chier je me casse ! »

Le numéro XIII partit en courant en direction du manoir.

Marluxia : « Putain, vous êtes vraiment des abrutis. Mais Axel rattrape le ! Bouge ton cul un peu !! »

Axel : « MOUAHAHAHAH !! _Hips_… »

Zexion : « Bon aller je me casse aussi. »

Demyx : « Attend… »

Zexion : « Toi, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ok ?? »

Demyx : « … »

Zexion partit à son tour en direction du manoir, bientôt suivi de Marluxia.

Axel : « Ca devrait être notre psy, mister fleur ! Héhé trop classe… Chui trop poilant de la vie ! »

Saïx : « Tu es surtout TREEEESSS bête, fais attention, tu rivalises avec Larxene ! »

Larxene : « Graaaaaaaaaaavvvvvveeeeeee t'es aussi con que moi ! »

Axel : « Trop bien !! »

Lexaeus : « N'empêche que tu as perdu Roxas… »

Vexen : « Oui, juste au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Axel arrêta immédiatement d'avoir un sourire idiot. Il regarda Lexaeus, puis Vexen, puis encore Lexaeus, puis de nouveau Vexen, puis regarda le manoir.

Axel : « Oh merde… »

Le numéro VIII partit en courant en direction du manoir, en se cassant la gueule 20 fois.

Saïx : « Putain, l'est mou à la détente le loulou… »

Demyx : « Je suis dégouté, j'avais rien demandé moi… »

Saïx : « T'inquiète pas, ça leur passera. Mais à ta place je resterai pas planté ici comme une lampe, j'irai rejoindre Zexion pour lui expliquer. »

Demyx : « Il me parlera pas. »

Saïx : « T'en sais rien t'as pas essayé… »

Xemnas : « VIVE ILLUSIOPOLIS !! »

Tout le monde sursauta, et se retourna vers le Supérieur. Il s'était réveillé d'un coup, et avait eu assez de chance pour se lever sans tomber. Riku se leva à son tour, s'approcha de Xemnas calmement,et, quand il fut à son niveau, lui mis une énorme claque dans la tête. Le Supérieur tomba immédiatement dans un profond coma, et Riku retourna s'assoir.

Riku : « Je ne supporte pas qu'on me fasse peur. »

Sora : « Je suis désolé, j'aurai pas dût organiser cette fête… Je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa. »

Naminé : « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, après tout, c'est pas de notre faute. »

Saïx : « Comme ça vous nous connaissez mieux au moins. »

Riku : « On fait toujours l'excursion demain ? »

Vexen : « Excursion ? »

Sora : « En faite, notre île est accueillante en regardant vite fais, mais il y a un endroit, c'est une jungle, elle est assez dangereuse. On voulait vous y emmener, pour que vous voyez où elle se situe. »

Luxord : « Ah ouai pas con ça… »

Sora : « Je sais plus si c'est tellement une bonne idée, vu qu'il y en a la moitié que se sont disputés. »

Saïx : « Non je pense qu'on devrait le faire quand même. »

Sora : « Je sais pas trop… »

Saïx : « De toute façon, ils vont le faire, vu que je leur oblige, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous les membres restant sur la plage hochèrent la tête.

Riku : « Vous êtes hyper respecté, c'est super. »

Saïx : « Oui, enfin ils ont surtout peur… N'est-ce pas ? »

Re hochement de tête rapide.

Saïx : « Voila. »

Naminé : « Je propose qu'on aille se coucher, il faut qu'on soit un minimum en forme demain. »

Demyx : « Oh la la si je croise Zexion, il va me tuer… »

Xaldin : « Aller ! Un peu de caractère bon dieu !! »

Sur ces paroles, Xaldin donna un gros coup dans le dos de Demyx, qui vola jusqu'au manoir.

Xaldin : « Des fois, je sens pas ma force… »

Sora : « On se voit demain d'accord ? Je passerai avec Riku et Naminé vers 14h30. »

Kairi : « Et moi ? »

Sora : « Pardon je t'avais oubliée. »

Kairi se remit à pleurer, et toujours personne ne bougeait pour la réconforter. Les membres restant partirent en direction du manoir, tandis que Sora, Riku, Naminé et Kairi rejoignaient leurs maisons.

* * *

Manoir :

Roxas, Zexion et Marluxia étaient dans la chambre du numéro XIII, qui c'était défoulé sur tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main.

Roxas : « J'ai les nerfs tu peux pas imaginer ! »

Zexion : « Si j'imagine carrément bien. »

Marluxia : « Vous ne devriez pas accorder autant d'importance à ça, c'est le passé maintenant, ça doit faire longtemps qu'ils sont plus ensemble. »

Roxas : « Quand je pense que je me tape le plus pervers qui existe dans toute l'organisation XIII, ça me défrise. »

Zexion : « Et dire que j'ai FAILLI me taper le deuxième plus pervers de l'organisation, ça me décoiffe. »

Marluxia : « Vous êtes traumatisés des cheveux ? »

Roxas : « Non franchement Marluxia, là, c'est pas le moment de faire des blagues ! »

Marluxia : « Oui, enfin c'était pas une blague… »

Roxas : « … »

Zexion : « … »

Marluxia : « Laissez tomber on s'en fou. »

Zexion : « Je suis complètement dégouté. »

Marluxia : « Ce qu'il me dégoute le plus, c'est qu'en faite on a pas une chambre chacun… »

Roxas : « Il est hors de question que je dorme avec Axel. »

Zexion : « Et je dormirai pas avec Demyx. »

Marluxia : « Je vous aurez bien dit de venir dans la mienne, mais y'a déjà Saïx qui vient, ça va faire bizarre après. Vous devriez dormir tous les deux, comme ça, vous vous vengez d'Axel et Demyx. Vous fermez la porte à clé, style vous faites des trucs, ça va les faire enrager. »

Roxas : « Pas con l'idée. »

Zexion : « D'acc on fait comme ça ! »

Marluxia : « Aller je vais dans ma chambre, et si quelqu'un frappe à votre porte, vous répondez surtout pas, ou juste par un "on veut pas être dérangé". Bonne nuit. »

Marluxia sortit de la chambre, et Roxas ferma la porte derrière lui.

Zexion : « J'ai pas sommeil, je suis écœuré j'arriverai jamais à dormir. »

Roxas : « On peut causer, juste il ne faut pas qu'on fasse de bruit si quelqu'un arrive. »

* * *

Plus loin :

Axel : « Roxas ?? »

Le numéro VIII venait d'arriver au manoir, il avait mis beaucoup de temps, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre tous les arbres et autres choses qui étaient sur sa route. Le roux était sur que Roxas était dans sa chambre, mais il ne savait pas laquelle c'était. Il décida de frapper à une porte au pif. Manque de chance, c'est Marluxia qui ouvrit la porte.

Marluxia : « Qué passa ? »

Axel : « Il est où Roxas ? Apparemment on a pas chacun notre chambre, donc je devrais dormir avec lui… Mais je sais pas quelle porte c'est. »

Marluxia : « Non mais il dort avec Zexion finalement, et tu dois dormir avec Demyx je crois. »

Axel : « Gnhein ? Non répète j'ai pas compris… »

Marluxia : « TU-NE-DORS-PAS-AVEC-ROXAS. »

Axel : « Je crois que je vais pleurer. »

Marluxia : « Pas mon problème. »

Le numéro XI referma sa porte, laissant Axel seul.

Demyx : « Putain mais il est vraiment con Xaldin ! Je me suis fait trop mal au dos ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? On a pas chacun notre chambre ? Je vais me faire jeter par Zexion moi… Il voudra jamais que je dorme avec lui. »

Axel lança un regard plein de tristesse à Demyx.

Demyx : « De toute façon tu l'as cherché ! On avait dit qu'on le disait à personne… Ils nous le pardonneront jamais ! »

Axel : « Roxas dort avec Zexion. »

Demyx : « Quoi ? »

Axel : « Ils dorment ensemble, c'est affreux… »

Demyx : « … »

Axel : « Je vais pleurer dans la chambre, rejoins moi quand tu seras débloqué. »

Demyx : « … »

Le roux partit en direction d'une chambre, et Demyx resta bloqué en mode "cerveau OFF". Les autres membres arrivèrent, et regardèrent La Mélopée.

Saïx : « Heuuu Demyx ça va ? T'es bloqué ? »

Xaldin : « C'est quoi le bouton pour l'allumer ? »

Demyx : « Mais je suis pas éteind espèce de crevard !! »

Saïx : « Quelle agression… Bon, je vais prévenir les gens qui sont pas au courant pour demain. »

Saïx se dirigea vers une porte, puis vers une autre, puis encore vers une autre.

Saïx : « NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?? Y'A DES PORTES PARTOUT !! J'AIME PAS LES PORTES C'EST DE LA MERDE ! SONT OU ROXAS ET ZEXION, ET L'AUTRE BARBIE ?? »

Demyx : « Moi je m'en vais, si vous me cherchez, je me suis pendu dans le salon. »

Xaldin : « Ok à plus. »

Vexen : « Saïx, tu devrais frapper à une porte et tu verras si y'a une réponse. »

Saïx : « T'sais que t'es pas con quand tu fais un effort ? »

Saïx frappa à une porte et n'obtenu aucune réponse. Le numéro VII (qui n'est pas têtu duuuu tout) insista à mort sur la porte, jusqu'à obtenir une "petite" réponse du style « CASSEZ VOUS LES PERVERS FAITES PAS CHIER ON VEUT PAS ÊTRE DERANGE. »

Xaldin : « Ah, ça, c'est Roxas. »

Saïx : « OUVRE-MOI ESPECE D'ABRUTI CONGENITAL !! C'EST SAÏX !! »

Aucune réponse.

Saïx : « OUVRE-MOI OU JE DEFONCE LA PORTE !! »

Roxas : « Il faut me prouver que tu es bien le numéro VII. »

Saïx : « Vous êtes tous une bande de branleur je vous hais. »

Roxas : « Convaincu. »

Le numéro XIII ouvrit la porte, choppa Saïx par le col, le tira dans la chambre, puis referma la porte immédiatement.

Roxas : « Tu as été suivi ? »

Saïx : « Non mais sans déconner ça va pas mieux hein ? Bon vos histoires j'en ai rien à faire, je dois rejoindre Marluxia j'ai pas que ça a foutre. Alors demain, tenue de combat, on va dans une jungle avec Sora et les autres, paraît qu'elle est dangereuse. »

Zexion : « J'irai pas. »

Roxas : « Moi non plus. »

Saïx : « VOUS IREZ ET VOUS FERMEZ VOTRE GUEULE BIEN COMME IL FAUT. Vu que vous êtes à moitié dépressifs après ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure, je vous fais une fleur. Cette excursion dans la jungle sera l'occasion d'un petit entraînement sympatoche, donc soyez en forme. »

Zexion : « Oh la la… »

Saïx : « J'AI PAS FINI ! Pour moi, les tensions au sein de l'organisation sont mauvaises. De ce faite, Roxas, tu feras équipe avec Axel durant toute la durée de l'excursion, et toi Zexion, tu feras équipe avec Demyx. »

Roxas : « Non mais non je veux pas ! »

Saïx : « C'EST UN ORDRE !! »

Zexion : « Putain mais quelle connerie. »

Saïx : « PAS DE VULGARITES ! Je n'ai prévenue ni Axel, ni Demyx, je vous charge de le faire. L'un est dans le salon, l'autre dans sa chambre. »

Roxas : « Non faut pas exagérer ! »

Saïx : « VOUS LE FAITES PUIS C'EST TOUT !! Sur ce, bonne nuit les loulous, à demain. »

Le numéro VII sortit de la chambre, sans même refermer la porte.

Zexion : « Je vais prévenir Axel, va prévenir Demyx. »

Roxas : « Et si on croise pas la bonne personne ? »

Zexion : « On hurle pour appeler au secours. »

Roxas : « C'est pourri comme plan. »

Zexion : « Oui c'est pas faux… Par contre y'a un problème, Axel, il est dans le salon ou dans la chambre ? »

Roxas : « J'en sais rien, je suis sur que Saïx a fait exprès de ne pas nous le dire ! »

Zexion : « Qu'est ce qu'on fais ? »

Roxas : « Soit on a de la chance, soit on en a pas, tu vas au salon, je m'occupe de la chambre. »

Zexion : « Bon… Et bin on verra bien… »

Roxas partir d'un côté, et Zexion de l'autre.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Désolé encore si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai un peu du mal en ce moment..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici un nouveau chapitre... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre (à part qu'il est nul mais vous êtes habitués maintenant xD)..._

**Merci pour vos reviews**, qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

Roxas : « Bon aller, je me lance. »

Le numéro XIII frappa doucement à une porte, et attendit la réponse. Malheureusement, quand Axel ouvrit, s'était trop tard.

Roxas : « Heu, alors c'est quoi le plan… Ah oui… Faut que je hurle "plan B". Non merde c'est pas ça… Heuu faut que j'appelle au secours… Hum… Je sais plus… »

Axel : « Roxas… »

Roxas : « Bon, écoute Axel, Saïx m'envoie te dire que demain on fait une excursion avec l'autre aux grosses chaussures, alors va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. »

Axel : « Je suis tellement désolé… »

Roxas : « Je pense pas que ça suffira, parce que tu vois, je t'estime vachement, tu m'as beaucoup aidé à m'intégrer, puis tu m'as protégé aussi. Mais savoir que tout ce temps où je pensais être le seul qui avait le privilège d'obtenir tes faveurs, tu te tapais le musicien, bin je le supporte pas. »

Axel : « C'était avant que tu arrives. »

Roxas : « Ouai bon bin c'est pareil, chui jaloux. Saïx veut qu'on fasse équipe tous les deux demain, j'ai pas bien le choix, vu que j'ai pas tellement envi de me prendre une claymore dans la courge. Donc à demain, on en reparle, j'ai mal à la tête. »

Axel : « Tu parles vite. »

Roxas : « Oui bin flute voila ! Je vais me coucher, à demain. »

Le numéro XIII parti en direction de sa chambre, et Axel ne fît rien pour le retenir.

Axel : « Demain, je te prouverai que je tiens à toi. »

Le roux referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

* * *

Plus loin :

Zexion : « Bon aller on y va, de toute façon on a pas bien le choix hein ? Sans déconner faut que j'arrête de parler tout seul, c'est la honte. »

Demyx : « Qui est là ? »

Zexion : « PUTAIN MAIS MERDE ! Y'A PAS UNE FOIS DANS MA VIE OU JE POURRAI AVOIR DE LA CHANCE ?? »

Demyx : « Zexion… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Zexion : « Oui bin je pourrai te retourner la question hein ? Pourquoi t'es pas dans la chambre ? Et pourquoi Axel est pas ici hein ? Non mais zut quoi, vous pourriez faire un effort pour être intelligent ! »

Demyx : « Non mais je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes… »

Zexion : « Tu fais quoi là ? Tu comptes les mouches ? Pourquoi tu les comptes pas dans ta chambre ? JE VAIS TUER SAÏX !! »

Demyx : « J'avais… Juste envie d'être tout seul… »

Zexion : « … »

Demyx : « Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé… »

Zexion : « STOP ! Pause ! Alors, j'ai TRES mal à la tête, du coup on va faire vite. Saïx m'envoie pour te dire que demain on fait une excursion avec l'autre mal coiffé, et on fait équipe ensemble et voila. »

Demyx : « Hum, de toute façon tu as toujours était avec Saïx. »

Zexion : « Hein ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Demyx : « C'est quand même un peu pour ça que je me suis foutu Axel figure toi ! T'étais pas libre à la base ! »

Zexion : « Mais j'ai jamais été avec Saïx ! »

Demyx : « Ouai, c'est ça. »

Zexion : « Mais il se tape Marluxia Saïx ! Non mais sans déc, t'es encore bourré ? En plus tu retournes cette discussion à ton avantage ! Puis t'avais rien à foutre avec Mister Flamme ! T'es jamais venu me parler, on s'est juste parlé quand on a commencé cette mission sur l'île ! Sauf que moi je t'aime beaucoup tu vois, et d'apprendre que tu t'ai tapé l'autre roux, bin ça m'énerve ! CETTE CONVERSATION EST RIDICULE !! Je m'en vais ! »

Le numéro VI tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Demyx : « Ca c'est du débit par minute. »

* * *

Retour chambre Roxas / Zexion :

Roxas : « Alors ? »

Zexion : « Bin alors quoi ? On s'est gouré comme des glands puis c'est tout. »

Roxas : « De toute façon ça sert a rien de s'énerver, on verra demain. »

Zexion : « Mais je suis pas énervé MERDE ! »

Roxas : « Aller on va dormir. »

Zexion : « D'ACCORD. »

Roxas : « Détend toi… »

Zexion : « JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT DETENDU. BONNE NUIT. »

Roxas et Zexion se couchèrent, l'un dans le canapé, l'autre dans le lit.

* * *

Axel se réveilla vers 11h du matin, avec un affreux mal de crâne. Il se leva est entreprit de prendre une douche jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un bourrine à la porte.

Axel : « Mais ça va je suis pas sourd !! »

Le numéro VIII se dirigea mollement vers la porte, et l'ouvrit.

Saïx : « Ah bin t'es réveillé. »

Axel : « En même temps si un gros abruti bourrine sur ma porte, forcément ça me réveille. »

Saïx : « Bon on s'en fou, t'es avec Roxas ou Demyx ? Je les cherche et je les trouve pas. »

Axel : « Je suis avec personne vu que j'avais eu l'idée d'aller me laver un peu. »

Saïx : « Ok tu sers à rien, merci quand même. »

Saïx décida de frapper à une autre porte, histoire de bien réveiller tout le monde. Ce coup ci, c'est Roxas qui ouvrit.

Roxas : « Sans déconner Saïx, il est hyper tôt, j'ai hyper mal dormi, j'ai un pivert dans la tête, alors est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de taper sur cette porte s'il te plaît. »

Saïx : « On mange dans 1h, et après on y va, alors préparez-vous. »

Roxas : « Non je fais grève. »

Saïx : « VA TE PREPAR… »

Le numéro VII n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il s'était pris un coussin dans la tête venant d'un Zexion plutôt nerveux.

Zexion : « LA FERME ! LE PROCHAIN QUI GUEULE JE L'APLATIS AVEC TOUS LES LIVRES QUE JE TROUVE ! »

Roxas : « Il a mal à la tête aussi. »

Saïx : « Raaaahhhhh vous me saoulez !! Préparez-vous ! »

Axel : « Bonjour Rox… »

Le roux n'eu également pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il venait de se prendre le même coussin que s'était pris Saïx, sauf que ce coup ci, c'était le blond qui l'avait lancé.

Axel : « Ok, c'est pas gagné. »

Saïx : « MAGNEZ VOUS LE FION DE VOUS PREPARER !! »

Zexion : « MAIS LA FERME !! »

Saïx décida de partir avant de se prendre autre chose dans la tronche. Tous les membres se préparèrent en silence, vu qu'ils avaient tous très mal au crâne. Quand midi fût arrivé, tout le monde était dans la salle à manger, entrain de manger.

Marluxia : « Larxene, t'as pas fais une tarte ? »

Mister Fleur se prit immédiatement une assiette sur la tête.

Saïx : « VA PAS LUI DONNER DES IDEES TOI ! »

Zexion : « LA FEEEEEERRRRRRRMEEEEEEEUHHHHHHH !! »

Roxas : « J'ai dis, il a mal au crâne, c'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu. »

Zexion se prit la tête dans les deux mains, et plus personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas. Quand 14h30 arriva, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Saïx se dirigea vers celle-ci pour ouvrir, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Sora, mais il se retrouva nez a nez avec… Xemnas.

Xemnas : « Tu m'aurais pas un peu oublié ? »

Saïx : « Si complètement. »

Sora : « On la trouvé sur la plage, il comptait les grains de sable. C'est inquiétant, parce qu'il a pas l'air bourré… »

Saïx : « Oula, mais faut surtout pas s'inquiéter, c'est normal, tout à fait normal. »

Riku : « Franchement, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de normal à compter les grains de sable d'une plage. »

Saïx : « Bin quand c'est Xemnas, c'est normal. »

Riku : « Bon je vais pas chercher plus loin. »

Sora : « Si tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir y aller. »

Saïx : « Les loulous, par équipe de deux ! On va à l'excursion ! »

Zexion : « Et tu veux qu'on se tienne par la main et qu'on fasse "areuh" aussi ? »

Saïx : « Putain mais tu es d'une humeur ravageuse toi. »

Zexion : « J'ai mal a la tête, puis y'a un certain TRUC qui me met pas en forme. »

Gros coup d'œil plein de sous entendu en direction de Demyx, qui se ratatina. Roxas bougea un peu, et Axel fît une tête bizarre.

Sora : « Je sais pas mais j'y sens pas cette excursion. »

Kairi : « Oh moi je sens que ça va être super ! »

Sora : « Tiens, tu es là depuis quand ? Je me souviens même pas qu'on soit aller te chercher. »

Riku : « Oui, je crois même qu'en faite, on ai pas aller la chercher. »

Kairi : « … »

Figurez-vous que Kairi ne pleura même pas, tellement blasée qu'on l'oublie tout le temps.

Saïx : « Bon y va où on compte les pierres ? »

Xemnas : « COOL moi je compte ! Alors… 1, 2, 3, 5, 10, 22, 43… »

Sora : « Heuu… »

Saïx : « Il sait pas compter. Ca aussi c'est normal. »

Sora : « Ah. »

Riku : « Bon vous me suivez ? Restez groupé c'est très important. »

Toute la petite troupe se mit en marche, laissant Xemnas compter les pierres du manoir. La route parut très longue pour toutes ces personnes, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient complètement crevés à cause de la soirée d'accueil arrosée, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient pour la plupart un mal de tête pas possible (à cause de cette même soirée). Au bout d'un (long) moment, ils arrivèrent devant une immense jungle, pas tellement accueillante.

Marluxia : « HIIIIIII DES ARBRES !! »

Ce coup ci, c'est un livre que Marluxia se pris en pleine tronche, livre qui venait bien entendu de Zexion.

Zexion : « Chhuuttt… Ecoutons le bruissement des feuilles… Tout est calme, et je suis détendu. »

Roxas : « Ah tu vois tu as fais ce que je t'ai appris, ça marche bien. »

Zexion hocha la tête avec un sourire (le premier de la journée). Axel fronça les sourcils, ainsi que Demyx… Froncement de sourcils voulant dire « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont foutu dans la chambre tous les deux ? »

Riku : « Je vous présente la jungle de l'île du destin. Elle a toujours était là, c'est l'endroit le plus inhospitalié de l'île. Comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, nous sommes très écolos, et nous avons décidé de laisser cette jungle tel qu'elle est. Ainsi, la faune et la flore locale sont préservées. D'après ce que nous savons de vous, vous savez vous battre, mais comme la sécurité doit être respectée, il va falloir que vous me le prouviez. »

Sora : « C'est une sorte de "test de passage". Si vous ne le réussissez pas, vous ne pourrez pas visiter la jungle. »

Riku : « Nous allons descendre sur la plage d'à côté, pour que vous nous montriez vos aptitudes et vos compétences. Vous me suivez s'il vous plaît. »

Axel : « J'ai l'impression d'être dans un musée. »

Tout le monde descendit sur la plage.

Riku : « Bien, vous êtes deux par deux, vous allez donc devoir vous battre à deux contre deux. Déjà pour l'esprit d'équipe, et puis ça ira plus vite. »

Saïx : « Y'en a qui sont bien tendu, alors on va commencer par Axel-Roxas VS Demyx-Zexion. »

Demyx : « Oui mais vu la conjoncture des choses… »

Saïx : « Faites un effort ! Sinon je m'énerve. »

Les 4 s'avancèrent, Axel à côté de Roxas, et Demyx à côté de Zexion. Regard de tueur dans les deux camps, mais pas sur les bonnes personnes. Zexion fusillait du regard Demyx, qui se ratatinait de plus en plus, et Roxas jetait un regard noir à Axel, qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Tous les autres se reculèrent d'environ 20 mètres (ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin) s'attendant au pire, et les 4 acteurs principaux se préparaient à se prendre des coups de partout. Roxas fit apparaître ses keyblades, et les autres suivèrent chacun avec leurs armes. Puis le combat commença… Pour résumer, il faut imaginer Saïx en mode Berserk puissance 10 000, Axel avait même cramé une partie de la jungle (sans le faire exprès). Tout se déroulait très bien donc, jusqu'à un chakram enflammé qu'Axel avait malencontreusement échappé, et qui avait rattérit sur le pied de Roxas.

Roxas : « Put--, mais espèce de gros conn-- de boulet de mer-- tu peux pas faire attention ?? »

Axel : « J'ai pas fais exprès… »

Roxas : « Puis arrête de me coller comme ça ! »

Axel : « Faut bien que je te protège… »

Roxas : « C'est pas une raison pour rester collé comme une paire de cerise ! »

Axel : « AH NON MAIS CA VA BIEN MAINTENANT MERDE A LA FIN !! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX D'ABORD !! PUIS SI T'ES PAS CONTENT T'AS QU'A ALLER AU MARCHE POUR TRIER DES SALADES ESPECE DE PEQUENOT ! »

Roxas avait ouvert des yeux immenses, car il n'avait jamais vu Axel s'énervait comme ça.

Zexion : « Non mais faut pas exa… »

Axel : « LA FERME ! SI DEMYX ETAIT AVEC MOI, C'EST PARCE QUE T'ETAIS AVEC L'AUTRE ABRUTI DE SAÏX !! ALORS VIENT PAS LA RAMENER !

Saïx : « Heuu on a jamais étais ense… »

Axel : « TOI CA VA 5 MINUTES DE JOUER AU CHEF, T'ES AUSSI DEBILE QUE L'ALCOOLIQUE DE TOUTE FACON ! »

Saïx : « … »

Roxas : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

Axel : « IL ME PREND QUE TU ME MANQUES ET QUE J'EN AI RAS LE BOL QU'ON S'ENTRETUE POUR DES CONNERIES ! OH ET PUIS JE ME CASSE ! »

Le numéro VIII partit en direction du manoir, en semant des flammes derrière lui.

Demyx : « Je crois qu'il est pas content. »

Roxas : « Super la perspicacité. »

Zexion : « Pfff c'est n'importe quoi… Bon ok, réagissons comme des adultes… Demyx vient, on va causer. Roxas, rattrape Axel, va lui parler aussi, faut qu'on règle cette histoire sinon on va jamais s'en sortir. »

Roxas : « Ouai bon ok j'y vais. »

Le numéro XIII se mit à courir à la poursuite d'Axel, qui n'était pas difficile à suivre vu les flammes qu'il semait sur sa route…

Zexion : « Vient Demyx. »

Les deux s'éloignèrent un peu, pour avoir de la tranquilité.

Marluxia : « On fait quoi du coup ? On rentre ? »

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Si il y a pleins de fautes je m'en excuse, je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à le publier celui la (vive les cours)... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_**Merci** encore **pour vos reviews**, qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Je ne répond pas souvent... Je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps..._

_Pour information, quand le texte est en italique dans ce chapitre, c'est que les personnes sont éloignés... Enfin vous verrez j'arrive pas à expliquer..._

_Je ne m'éternise pas sur le blabla, je passe direct au chapitre :_

* * *

Roxas continuait de courir comme un dératé pour essayer de rattraper le roux. Quand enfin il l'aperçu, il se mit à courir encore plus vite. Malheureusement, le blond se prit le pied dans une racine et se mangea royalement le sol.

Roxas : « MAIS C'EST QUOI CES BRANCHES DE MERDE, Y'EN A PARTOUT ! »

Axel s'était retourné vivement, et quand il vit le blond par terre, il courra vers lui.

Axel : « Tu t'es fais mal ? »

Roxas : « Non, mais j'en ai marre de me retrouver dans le jardin de Marluxia à chaque fois qu'on va quelque part. »

Le numéro VIII aida Roxas à se relever, et regarda partout sur le blond pour voir si il ne s'était pas blessé. Une fois terminée sa tournée d'inspection, Axel se relâcha un peu.

Axel : « Pourquoi tu me cours après ? »

* * *

Marluxia : « On fait quoi du coup ? On rentre ? »

Riku : « On pourrait peut être continuer les tests… En tout cas je suis parfaitement convaincu par les 4 membres qui viennent de passer. »

Marluxia : « Hey Saïx ! Tu as vraiment été avec Zexion ? Je savais pas… T'avais l'air tellement coincé hier… »

Saïx : « DE QUOI ??? »

Le numéro VII était maintenant en mode Berserk, et toutes les personnes se trouvant aux alentours allaient sans doute en pâtir.

* * *

Demyx : « Tiens, Saïx à pas l'air content… Heureusement qu'on est loin de lui… Par contre Marluxia s'en prend plein la tronche apparemment. »

Zexion : « Je m'en fiche de Saïx. Y'a que toi qui m'intéresse. »

Le numéro VI regarda Demyx et lui sourit, un sourire gentil, qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il lui pardonnait.

Demyx : « Tu m'en veux plus alors ? »

Zexion : « Non je ne crois pas, et puis, tu me manques un peu quand même. »

La Mélopée s'approcha de Zexion et le prit dans ses bras… Puis se prit une claymore sur la tête.

Demyx : « Putain de bordel de merde de chier !! »

Saïx : « Pardon, autant pour moi, pas fait exprès… »

Demyx se leva, chopa la claymore et s'approcha à grand pas de Saïx.

Demyx : « Je vais te la faire bouffer ton arme à la con !!! »

Saïx : « On peut en parler avant ? »

Demyx : « Tu fais tout pour qu'on soit pas ensemble Zexion et moi hein ? AVOUE !!! »

Saïx : « Je visais Marlu… Mais comme j'ai mal dormi, enfin plutôt vu que j'ai pas dormi du tout, je me suis raté. »

Xigbar : « Oui, d'ailleurs en parlant de pas dormir, je te rappelle que la chambre de Marluxia est mitoyenne à la mienne. Alors la prochaine fois essayez d'être un peu plus silencieux quand vous faites des saloperies. »

Le numéro VI avait rejoint le groupe à son tour, complètement blasé.

Zexion : « Je crois qu'on va pas être peinard… Alors on visite cette jungle ou pas ? »

? : « GROOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR »

Marluxia : « HIIIIIIIIIIIII SHRUNGLE ???? »

Xigbar : « Gnhein ? »

Vexen : « Shrungle ??? »

Sora : « Ca doit être l'ours. »

Demyx : « Un ours. »

Sora : « Oui. »

Demyx : « Dans une jungle. »

Sora : « Oui. »

Demyx : « Un ours dans un climat pareil. »

Sora : « Oui. »

Demyx : « Un ours qui normalement vit dans les montagnes et les forêts. »

Sora : « Oui. »

Demyx : « Y'a pas de montagnes ici, et c'est une JUNGLE pas une forêt. »

Sora : « Oui. »

Demyx : « Y'a rien qui te fais réagir là. »

Sora : « Non. »

Demyx : « Ok. »

Saïx : « Bon aller un peu d'exercice, on va zigouiller ce truc et on rentre. »

Sora : « C'est une espèce protégée... »

Zexion : « Je me propose pour aller chercher Axel et Roxas pendant que vous partez devant. »

Saïx : « Non je vais les appeler ça sera plus simple. »

* * *

Plus loin :

Axel : « Pourquoi tu me cours après ? »

Roxas : « Alors heuu… »

_Saïx : « Oh bande de mollusques, ramenez votre fraise va y avoir de l'action ! »_

Axel : « JE PEUX PAS J'AI LES MAINS PRISES !! »

Roxas : « Mais arrête !! Ils vont croire que t'es entrain de me… »

Axel : « De te quoi ? »

Roxas était devenu rouge pivoine et Axel avait l'air plutôt amusé.

Axel : « Ah de te br… »

_Saïx : « Bon vous venez sinon je viens vous chercher ! C'est pas le moment de faire des saloperies !! »_

Axel : « BIN VIENS SI T'ES UN HOMME !! »

_Saïx : « Putain j'arrive !!! »_

Axel : « … »

Roxas : « … »

Axel : « … »

Roxas : « … »

Axel : « … »

Roxas : « … »

Axel : « … »

Roxas : « … »

Axel : « Bin qu'est ce qu'il fait ? On est pas 5 kilomètres non plus… »

Roxas : « Il a peut être changé d'avis… »

_Saïx : « Vous êtes où ? Je vous trouve pas... »_

Axel : « MAIS T'ES NUL !!! C'EST TOUJOURS TOUT DROIT EN DIRECTION DU MANOIR. »

Roxas : « C'est quand même chiant d'être obligé de hurler comme ça… »

Axel : « Bin oui mais sinon il m'entend pas... »

_Saïx : « Non je sais on va faire un truc ! Continue de parler et je vais suivre ta voix ! Mais parle fort par contre. »_

Axel : « AH OUAI COOL ! Alors heu… JE VAIS CHANTER UN TRUC ATTEND… Roxas je chante quoi ? »

Roxas : « Je sais pas moi… »

Axel : « Je sais ! SAÏX T'ES TOUJOURS LA ? »

_Saïx : « Oui... Enfin je sais pas trop où je suis... En plus j'ai perdu les autres de vue... »_

Axel : « BON JE CHANTE !

DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA

QUE TU CUERPO ES PA' DARLE ALEGRIA Y COSA BUENA

DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA

HEY MACARENA ! HAY !!! »

_Saïx : « Non pas ça ! Ca reste dans la tête !! Trouve autre chose ! »_

Axel : « AH T'ES CHIANT ! Alors heu… »

Roxas : « Attend j'ai un truc…

CAR JE RESTERAI… TA MEILLEURE AMIE

JE SERAI LA, TOUJOURS POUR TOI

N'IMPORTE OU QUAND TU VOUDRAS… »

_Saïx : « Stooopp c'est un cauchemard !!! Je préfère encore me perdre ! »_

Axel : « BON FAUT PAS ÊTRE DIFFICILE NON PLUS ! »

_Saïx : « Bon on va faire un truc, je vais chanter, et c'est vous qui allez venir me rejoindre... »_

Roxas : « D'ACCORD ! VAS-Y CHANTE UN TRUC ! »

_Saïx : « … »_

Axel : « HEY T'ES TOUJOURS VIVANT ? »

_Saïx : « Ca va je cherche une chanson... »_

Roxas : « BIN TROUVE ! »

_Saïx : « When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go __»_

Axel et Roxas suivèrent la voix, en parcourant un "long" périple à travers les hautes herbes. Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau du numéro VII.

Axel : « Bin voila on t'a retrouvé. »

Roxas : « C'était quoi cette musique ? »

Saïx : « Laisse tomber on y va… »

Axel : « D'accord, alors c'est par où ? »

Saïx : « Heuuu… Alors… »

Axel : « Je te préviens, je ne chante plus… »

Saïx : « OH LES ANDOUILLES ! VOUS ÊTES OU ?? »

_Demyx : « Lesquels andouilles ? Nous ou Axel et Roxas ? »_

Saïx : « ATTEND QUE J'ARRIVE TOI ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TA SITHAR ! MARLU CHOU… TU PEUX ENVOYER QUELQUES FLEURS EN L'AIR POUR VOIR OU VOUS ÊTES… »

Roxas : « Marlu chou ??? »

_Marluxia : « Tout ce que tu veux mon petit poussin ! »_

Axel : « Petit poussin ??? »

…

…

…

Saïx : « MON CHOU C'EST QUAND TU VEUX ! »

_Marluxia : « HIIIIIIIIII y'a l'ours qui est sorti de la jungle !! Mais il nous attaque c'tabruti !! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ??? »_

Saïx : « MAIS RIPOSTEZ BANDE DE NOUILLE !!! »

_Marluxia : « Il est énorme !!!!!! »_

_Demyx : « C'est surtout que c'est pas du tout un ours !!!! »_

Saïx : « Putain mais c'est pas vrai… A-TTA-QUEZ LE BORDEL DE MERDE !!! »

_Marluxia : « Y'a Sora qui dit qu'on peut pas parce que c'est une espèce protégée !! AIIIIIEEUUUHHHH je suis blessé !!! Je meurt !!!... »_

Saïx : « Oh merde. »

Le numéro VII se mit à courir en direction des cris, bientôt suivi d'Axel et Roxas. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu du "combat" ; "l'ours" était parti, et la plupart des personnes étaient amochés. Saïx s'approcha direct de Mister Fleur.

Saïx : « T'a rien ? Y'a pas de sang… Où t'as mal ? Tu t'es cassé quelque chose ? Répond moi !!! »

Marluxia : « Je me suis rentré une écharde dans le doigt… »

Saïx : « … »

Demyx : « C'était pas un ours !!!! Espèce d'abruti de mal peigné de bordel de Sora aux grands pieds !!! »

Sora : « Mais j'en sais rien moi… »

Demyx : « COMMENT PEUT-ON CONFONDRE UN OURS AVEC UN LION ????? »

Sora : « Mais j'aime les ours… »

Axel : « C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression qu'il manque des gens. »

Demyx : « ZEXION ?? OU IL EST ??? ET XIGBAR ?? ET VEXEN ??? ET… »

Roxas : « Ca va on se rappelle de leur prénom… »

Sora : « RIKU ??? MON DIEU !!! »

Le châtain tomba directement dans les pommes.

Naminé : « Dites, la fille qui était avec nous c'est quoi son prénom déjà ? Vous savez, celle avec les cheveux couleurs rouge/ roux / bizarre... »

Roxas : « Heuuu Gwendoline ! »

Axel : « Non c'est Nathalie… »

Naminé : « Bon on s'en fou, en tout cas elle est plus là… »

Roxas : « … »

Axel : « … »

Naminé : « Non mais c'est pas grave, on se rappelle même pas de son prénom de toute façon… »

Saïx : « NON MARLUXIA TU NE VAS PAS MOURIR DU TETANOS PARCE QUE TU AS UNE PAUVRE ECHARDE DANS LE DOIGT !!! »

Marluxia : « Ca pique trop, ça repique, puis ça brûle derrière… »

Saïx : « CA VEUT RIEN DIRE TA PHRASE !!! »

Marluxia commença à faire une tête trop bizarre, puis des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Saïx : « Non mais pardon excuse moi pleure pas quand même… »

Demyx : « JE VAIS RETROUVER ZEXION !!! »

La mélopée se mit à courir en direction de la jungle, et fût bientôt hors de vue de tout le monde.

Saïx : « Bon on va les chercher. Naminé, tu viens ? »

Naminé était entrain de foutre des énormes baffes à Sora pour le réveiller. Apparemment ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Saïx s'approcha à son tour du châtain, s'échauffa la main, et lui foutu une énorme gifle, se qui le réveilla instantanément.

* * *

Tout le monde se demande où peuvent bien être les autres membres de l'Organisation, Riku et l'autre fille. En faite, ils se sont enfuis pendant la bataille contre le lion/ours, et sont directement entrés dans la jungle.

Xigbar : « Non mais quelle putain de connerie. »

Vexen : « On pouvait pas le combattre, c'est une espèce protégée. »

Zexion : « Je sais pas ce qui me fait le plus paniquer, le faite d'être dans une jungle ou le faite d'être avec vous. »

Luxord : « Oui bon ça va. Et puis… On est tranquille comme ça… Pas de Demyx dans les parages… »

Zexion : « M'APPROCHE PAS !! »

Luxord : « Quelle nervosité… »

Xaldin : « Bon, faudra trouver une solution, parce que je vous rappelle pour mémoire, qu'on est dans une jungle. »

Xigbar : « Laisse tomber on est pommé. »

Vexen : « Et si on faisait un feu pour les attirer jusqu'à nous ? »

Zexion : « Mais oui tiens, foutons le feu à la jungle, comme ça on pourra sortir. A condition de ne pas finir cramer nous même… »

Luxord : « Ouai trop bonne idée ! »

Zexion : « … »

Luxord : « Je plaisantais. »

Les membres décidèrent de se poser dans un endroit fixe, au cas où on vienne les chercher, malgré que Xigbar pense que Saïx ne peut pas les « blairer » et qu'il préfèrerait les « laisser crever la bouche ouverte » plutôt que de venir dans cette jungle « à la con ».

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes..._

_Bon je suis désolé c'est pas très bon... Puis je ne savais pas comment le finir ce chapitre..._

_Ca n'a aucun rapport mais VIVE L'INFOGRAPHIE !!!_ 8D


	11. Chapter 11

_Me revoila avec ce nouveau chapitre, que j'ai mis du temps à le publier désolée..._

_Je ne le fais pas souvent... Alors je vais répondre aux reviews cette fois ci..._

**Serya-Chan** : Ouaiii !! Vive les patates !!! 8D. Je te parle presque tous les jours, mais je répond quand même à ta review c'est pas débile ça ? 8D Hum bon bref... Je t'adore fort !

**DaSe-Writter** : 8D !!! Je sais que tu préfère me voir avec un sourire de dégénérée lol. Kairi va faire quelques apparitions dans ce chapitre, juste histoire qu'on l'oublie pas... Quoique... Merci de ta review je t'adore !

**Okami89250** : Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire ! Et pour les fautes... Y'en a pleins malheureusement (faut pas le dire xD). Merci pour ta review !

**Assado** : Mais si ! Je t'avais expliqué pour l'infographie ! (enfin j'ai du t'expliquer après... Je sais plus trop...). Axel en karaoké c'est clair que ça doit être horrible xD. Merci pour la review n.n

**DuncanHeart** : (ça va tes chevilles ? ;) ) Demyx sait être violent ! Et sadique ! Et pervers ! Et...

Demyx : Ca va, on a compri l'idée...

Saïx a raison de profiter d'être entouré de mecs pour draguer tout le monde xD. Je ferai pareil à sa place 8D *sbafff* . Ok je sors... Merci pour ta review :)

**Miku** : Ma petite soeur ! Merci d'avoir lu et pour tout tes compliments, je t'adore fort !

**Orixiah** : Tu es la championne des reviews hyper méga longues que j'adore ! Perso, je préfère avoir Simple and Clean dans la tête que du Lorie ou la Macarena... Si j'oublie plus Vexen, je pense que c'est parce que tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais bien, du coup ça m'a frappée xD. Vive le cassage de Kairi !!! 8D. Merci pour ta review n.n

**Faustine** : Ahh l'orthographe reste mon pire ennemi malheureusement... Tu m'as posée deux questions, je vais essayer d'y répondre le mieux possible.

Personnellement, je trouve que Marluxia et Saïx vont bien ensemble. C'est un couple qui colle bien, à condition qu'il soit plutôt en "arrière-plan". Je ne voulais pas mettre Marluxia avec Larxene, ni avec quelqu'un du manoir Oblivion... Mettre Marluxia avec Xigbar et Xaldin, je n'y serai pas arrivée... J'aurai pas réussi à l'écrire...

Pour le cassage de Marluxia, c'est surtout la couleur de ses cheveux qui fait bizarre (le plus grand méchant de KhCom qui a les cheveux roses, faut avouer que ça sort du commun). Je l'aime bien, mais dans ma fic je le vois comme quelqu'un d'assez efféminé... En faite, il est abruti pour l'instant, mais tout le monde y passera...

Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi à répondre à tes questions... Sinon tu peux me laisser un message sur mon profil... En tout cas merci pour ta review :).

Choses habituelles :

Couples : AkuRoku, ZexionxDemyx,RikuxSora

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

_Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes._

* * *

Xemnas : « MOUAHAHA !!! »

Saïx : « Oh putain de merde mais il est là lui ? »

Le Supérieur avait réussi à les rattraper on ne sait comment, vu qu'il était toujours aussi bourré.

Axel : « Ah bin génial… »

Roxas : « Je parie ce que vous voulez, qu'on perd Xemnas dans la jungle, trop obligé ! »

Sora : « Pari tenu. »

Saïx : « Bon ça va on va pas faire des pronostiques non plus, on a des glands à retrouver. »

Marluxia : « Des glands le fruit ? »

Saïx : « … »

* * *

Zexion : « Non c'est bon je sais ce qu'il me fait le plus paniquer, c'est d'être avec vous, c'est sur. »

Xigbar : « Bon ça va maintenant… »

Riku : « On va pas rester planté là comme des radis si ? »

Zexion : « … »

Les membres de la jungle s'étaient postés dans une clairière, avec une vue dégagée sur un assez grand périmètre. Le souci, c'est que la nuit tombait, et qu'il commençait à faire très froid.

Xigbar : « Y'A UN BRUIT LA !! DANS LE BOSQUET !!! »

Vexen : « Allé, tout le monde se prépare à l'attaque ! On sourit, on est content d'être là, et si c'est le lionours, on ne panique pas ! Surtout on reste groupé. »

Luxord : « C'est bon ça va aller on est pas des nouilles. »

Saïx : _« Oh bande de nouilles vous êtes où ? »_

Luxord : « … »

Xigbar : « ON EST LA !!! »

Saïx : _« Répondez merde ! »_

Xigbar : « MAIS J'AI REPONDU !! »

Saïx : _« Youhou ???? »_

Xigbar : « Mais il est bouché ou quoi ? »

Zexion : « Hey mais attend c'est marrant ça ! SAÏX, TU N'ES QU'UN GROS PIGNOUFFE !!! »

Xigbar : « Mais t'es marteau !!! »

Zexion : « On s'en fou il entend rien. »

Saïx : _« Attend que je te retrouve Zexion ! Je vais te foutre tes livres dans le cul !! »_

Zexion : « Merde… »

Luxord : « Je voudrais pas péter l'ambiance, mais 1- ils sont hyper loin, 2- on est surement grillé vu comment vous avez gueulé et 3- y'a toujours le bruit. »

Zexion : « Merde… »

Xigbar : « Innove un peu… »

* * *

Zexion : _« Saïx, tu n'es qu'un gros pignouffe ! »_

Saïx : « Quoi ??? Non mais il m'a insulté là il m'a insulté !! »

Roxas : « Ca va c'est pas bien grave ! »

Saïx : « Pas bien grave ??? ATTEND QUE JE TE RETROUVE ZEXION !! JE VAIS TE FOUTRE TES LIVRES DANS LE CUL !! Et vlan dans les dents. »

Roxas : « … »

Saïx : « Ahah !! T'as vu comment je l'ai remis à sa place, et sans être en berserk. »

Axel : « Merde, il est où Xemnas ? »

Roxas : « Ouaaiiii j'ai gagné mon pari !!! Trop classe ! »

Sora : « Il est vraiment nul votre chef. »

Saïx : « Bon on le cherchera après, trouvons les autres avant. »

La troupe se remit en marche.

* * *

Riku : « Sans déconner c'est quoi ce gros bruit ? »

Linours : « GROOAAARRRR !!!! »

Riku : « Ah ok. »

Vexen : « Aller !! On est sur la défensive, on bute pas le machin, espèce protégée. »

Xigbar : « Attend là, pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? »

Le numéro II avait carrément fait disparaître ses armes, et se tenait bras croisés devant Vexen. Les autres ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils regardaient un coup Vexen, un coup Xigbar, un coup le lionours, et ainsi de suite.

Vexen : « Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, vous êtes tellement mous ! »

Xaldin : « QUOI ? »

Lionours : « Groar ? »

Zexion : « Comment c'est trop du foutage de gueule ! »

Demyx : « AHAHA LIONOURS !! TA DERNIERE HEURE A SONNE !! »

Zexion : « Demyx ? »

Luxord : « D'où tu sors ? »

Demyx : « Bin j'ai entendu des trucs alors j'ai suivi les sons, puis me voila. »

Zexion : « C'est chou d'être venu me chercher. »

Demyx prit le numéro VI dans ses bras.

Demyx : « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »

Luxord : « Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment de se faire des papouilles ? »

Lionours : « GROOAARRR !!! »

Xigbar : « Toi tu te tais ! Je parle à Vexen ! Pas à un ours qui est un lion ! »

Lionours : « … »

Saïx : « Ah bin vous êtes là ! Heuuu… C'est censé être un ours ça ? »

Le lionours haussa les épaules, complètement blasé.

Saïx : « Qu'est ce qui se passe là ? Pourquoi ils se disputent ? »

Lionours : « Groar, groar groar groar, groar. »

Saïx : « Ah d'accord. »

Vexen : « JE DONNE DES ORDRES PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES UNE BANDE DE PINTADE ! »

Xaldin : « Sans déconner je commence à en avoir marre… JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-DE-LA-VIANDE C'EST CLAIR CA ??? »

Saïx : « Tu vas voir je vais tous les calmer. »

Lionours : « Groar ? »

Saïx : « Si tu vas voir c'est marrant… Ahem… MAINTENANT VOUS FERMEZ VOS GUEULES OU JE VOUS COUPE EN CARRE ET JE VOUS DONNE A BOUFFER A DES LOUPS !!! »

Tout le monde arrêta directement de parler, enfin même de respirer. Le lionours applaudit devant tant de supériorité. Le numéro VII fit bouger ses cheveux dans le vent.

Saïx : « Je sais, je suis le meilleur. C'est épatant. Bien, on rentre maintenant. »

La troupe ne broncha pas et se mit en marche. Le lionours fit un léger signe de la patte, et s'enfonça dans la jungle. Ils réussirent sans trop de problèmes à sortir de la jungle, et retrouvèrent facilement le chemin qui allait au manoir.

Saïx : « Oh merde… On a oublié Xemnas. »

Marluxia : « Ah non on y retourne pas ! »

Saïx : « Ouai t'as raison on s'en fou. »

* * *

Le Supérieur avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité après avoir été attaqué par un lion (ou alors un ours, on ne sait plus trop). Il errait dans la jungle, complètement pommé.

Xemnas : « Mais comment je suis arrivé là moi ? »

Kairi : « Ah bin heu… Vous êtes qui je me rappelle plus de votre nom. »

Xemnas : « Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

Kairi : « Je vous en pose des questions ? »

Xemnas : « Oui tu viens de m'en poser une espèce de truie. »

Kairi : « … »

Après une discussion de sourd, Xemnas et Kairi décidèrent d'essayer de retrouver la sortie ensemble.

* * *

Demyx : « Plus jamais de sorties !! »

La Mélopée s'était étalée sur le lit de l'ancienne chambre de Roxas et Zexion, le blond ayant décidé d'aller dormir avec Axel, pour 'discuter'. Zexion était également là, elardé sur le canapé. Saïx était passé leur dire que demain était une journée de repos, et qu'il ne voulait pas trop être dérangé. Tous les membres avaient été d'accord pour accueillir Riku, Sora et Naminé. Ils dormaient dans une des chambres d'amis.

Zexion : « Je crois qu'il faut que je dorme… »

Demyx : « Viens dans le lit, il est assez grand… »

Zexion : « … »

Demyx : « Ca va je ne suis pas Axel ! Je vais pas te violer. »

Zexion haussa les épaules, et commença à se déshabiller…

* * *

Roxas : « Heu… Non là faut pas exagérer… »

Axel : « Je sais me tenir quand même… »

Le roux avait proposé à son partenaire de dormir dans le même lit, vu qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul, et qu'il n'y avait pas de canapé.

Roxas : « Je veux pas de mains baladeuses ! »

Axel : « Mais tu me prends pour qui ? »

Roxas : « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Axel : « Ca va laisse tomber. »

Le blond fit un espèce de sourire sadique, et s'approcha du lit.

Axel : « Tu vas dormir tout habillé ? »

Roxas : « … »

* * *

Xemnas : « CA FAIS LA 3ème FOIS QU'ON PASSE PAR LA ! T'ES BIEN UNE FEMME TIENS ! AUCUN SENS DE L'ORIENTATION ! »

Kairi : « Hey vous vous calmez, si vous êtes pas content, vous avez qu'à retourné dans votre pays pour peler des châtaignes ! »

Xemnas : « … »

* * *

Xigbar : « Je te dis que tu ronfles ! »

Xaldin : « N'importe quoi ! »

Xigbar tenait dans sa main une petite bouteille, avec écrit 'nuit tranquille' dessus.

Xaldin : « Je ne prendrai pas ce médicament ! »

Xigbar : « C'est pas un médicament, c'est quelque chose qui va adoucir ta gorge et t'empêcher de ronfler… »

Xaldin : « M'en fou je le prendrai pas ! »

Xigbar : « TU VAS LE PRENDRE J'AI DIT !! »

Xaldin : « NAN !! »

Xigbar se jeta sur Xaldin, et essaya de lui administrer lui-même le médicament.

* * *

Demyx : « Tu crois qu'ils font quoi les autres ? »

La Mélopée et Zexion étaient couchés sur le dos, dans le noir.

Zexion : « Je pense que y'en a qui se dispute, et d'autre qui font des saloperies. »

Demyx : « Et nous ? On se dispute, ou on fait des saloperies ? »

Zexion se releva, et se mit à califourchon sur Demyx.

Zexion : « On fait des saloperies. »

Demyx passa une main derrière la nuque de Zexion, le forçant à se rapprocher.

Demyx : « Ca me va… »

Roxas : « Vous auriez pas un pyjama ? AAAAAAAHHHHHH !!! »

Le blond était rentré sans frapper, et avait vu Zexion à califourchon sur Demyx. Vu que les deux amoureux étaient entrain de se rouler une pelle mémorable, le blond avait crié de surprise.

Demyx : « BARRE-TOI !! »

Zexion : « Roxas… C'est un peu gênant, arrête de nous fixer comme ça. »

Roxas : « Héhé, fheutodnskirut… »

Le blond sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Zexion : « Y'a pas une serrure sur cette connerie de porte ? »

* * *

Roxas rentra à tout allure dans la chambre d'Axel. Il s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir refermé, comme si quelqu'un lui avait courru après.

Roxas : « jejkdnfjebif !! »

Axel : « Quoya ?? »

Roxas : « jkfnskjfbeksj ! »

Axel : « Calme toi, voila respire, et articule. »

Roxas : « Y'a Zexion et Demyx qui font des trucs louches… »

Axel : « Bin on s'en fou non ? Je préfère voir Zexion et Demyx que Marluxia et Saïx. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il fonça vers le lit, et se jeta sur Axel.

Roxas : « Ils étaient plus coincés que nous ! Alors on est en retard ! A poil !! »

Axel : « Gnhein ? »

Roxas commençait a se déshabiller, sous l'œil d'Axel qui ne comprenait rien, mais qui en profitait à fond pour mater. Le blond approcha son visage de celui d'Axel, à la rechercher de ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grand, sur un Xaldin qui courait en rond et agitait les bras dans tous les sens. Il fût bientôt suivi de Xigbar, toujours avec la petite bouteille 'nuit tranquille' dans la main.

Xigbar : « TU VAS LE PRENDRE CE TRUC C'EST MOI QUI TE LE DIT !!!!! »

Xaldin : « NOOONNNN !!!! »

Les deux intrus sortirent de la chambre, et entra dans une autre, qui se trouvait être celle de Marluxia et Saïx.

Roxas : « Aïe… »

Il y eu un gros silence, qui parut très long, suivit d'un grognement exceptionnel, signe que Saïx n'était vraiment pas content…

Axel : « Oulala… »

Saïx : « DISPARAIT !!!!!!! »

? : « AAAHHHHHHHHHH !!! »

Roxas : « Ca c'est Xaldin. »

? : « MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! »

Axel : « Et voila Xigbar. »

Roxas : « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Axel : « Ils ont cassés la porte ces abrutis ! »

Le blond bailla et se lova dans les bras d'Axel. Ils arrivèrent à s'endormir, malgré les cris d'horreurs et Saïx qui cassait tout.

* * *

Sora : « C'est quoi ces grands bruits ? »

Riku : « Hum… »

Naminé : « C'est le taré, apparemment il a pas l'air content. Au faite, on a oublié Kairi dans la jungle. »

Riku : « Hum… »

Sora : « Tant pis pour Kairi ! Hey ! Mais tu te rappelles de son nom ! »

Naminé : « Ouiiii t'as vu trop classe ! »

Riku : « Hum… »

* * *

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe..._


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée pour l'immense retard... En plus j'ai pas pris le temps de bien relire il doit y avoir des fautes partout...

J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira n.n

* * *

_11h…_

Les membres avaient passé une nuit plutôt agitée, vu que Saïx n'avait réussi à se calmer qu'à 4h du matin. Xigbar et Xaldin avaient été envoyés en urgence dans la chambre de Vexen pour se faire soigner.

Roxas était toujours dans les bras d'Axel, il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde, mais malheureusement il fût sorti de son état comateux par un coussin lui arrivant en pleine tronche.

Roxas : « RODIUJNIU !!! QUI M'A BALANCE CE COUSSIN ? »

Le blond eu juste le temps de voir une coiffure d'insecte s'enfuir de la chambre.

Axel : « C'est pas grave on s'en fou… »

Roxas : « JE VAIS LA TUER !!! »

Le numéro XIII se leva en deux secondes et commença à poursuivre l'insecte, qui n'était autre que Larxene. Malheureusement il rentra de plein fouet dans Riku, qui voulait juste aller aux toilettes.

Riku : « MAIS VOUS ÊTES MARTEAUX C'EST PAS VRAI !!!! »

Roxas : « Merde elle s'est enfui ! Qu'est ce que tu fous au milieu toi aussi !! »

Riku : « TU VEUX QUE JE MARCHE OU ?? SUR LES MURS ?? »

Roxas : « BIN OUAI ! T'AS QU'A MARCHER SUR LES MURS ET PAS FAIRE CHIER !!! »

Riku : « J'AI RIEN DEMANDE MOI ! JE VEUX JUSTE ALLER PISSER ! »

Roxas : « ET BIN VAS PISSER DANS LA FÔRET ET COMME CA T'ARRÊTERA DE NOUS LES CASSER !!! »

Riku : « DIS DONT TU BAISSES D'UN TON GAMIN ! »

Roxas : « LE GAMIN IL A LE MÊME ÂGE QUE TON ABRUTI DE PETIT COPAIN JE TE FERAIS DIRE. »

Marluxia : « LA FEEEEERRRRRRRRMMMEEE !!!! »

Roxas et Riku avaient ouvert de grands yeux en entendant Marluxia. Le numéro XII était joliment vêtu d'un peignoir couleur vert fluo, et avait de magnifiques cernes sous les yeux. En gros, il ressemblait à un mort des années 70.

Marluxia : « J'ai réussi à calmer Saïx à 4h du matin, il m'a mordu, il m'a griffé, il m'a arraché les cheveux, je suis complètement MORT et j'ai besoin de DORMIR. Le prochain qui l'ouvre, je le découpe en rondelle avec ma faux. »

Marluxia tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre, laissant Riku et Roxas toujours par terre.

Zexion : « C'est quoi ce raffut ? »

Roxas : « Y'a Marluxia qui pète un câble. Et y'a Larxene qui m'a balancé un coussin dans la tronche. »

Riku : « Je me suis pissé dessus. »

Zexion : « … »

Tout le monde décida de retourna dans leurs chambres respectives, en attendant le déjeuner, à midi.

Axel : « T'as réussi à la rattraper ? »

Roxas : « Bin non, je suis rentré dans Riku, puis je me suis fait agresser par Marluxia. »

Axel : « Ah. »

* * *

Xemnas : « Putain comment j'ai trop froid… »

Kairi : « Pffff j'en ai marre de cette jungle, j'en ai marre de Sora, j'en ai marre de cette île, J'EN AI MARRE !!! »

Le Supérieur et la rousse était toujours dans la jungle, ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, de peur de se faire agresser par le lionours.

Kairi : « Vous avez pas besoin d'une fille en plus dans votre équipe ? »

Xemnas : « Si, pour faire la lessive et la vaisselle, ça te dit ? »

Kairi : « … »

* * *

Saïx : « OH PUTAIN MERDE !!!! »

Marluxia : « RAAAAAAHHHHHH QUOI ENCORE ??? »

Saïx choppa Marluxia par le col de son peignoir et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Saïx : « J'ai oublié Xemnas dans la jungle ! »

Marluxia : « Oui je sais mais on s'en fou non ? »

Saïx : « Faut que j'aille le chercher !!!! »

Marluxia : « On se demande à qui tu tiens le plus. »

Saïx : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Marluxia : « Quand il s'agit d'aller chercher l'autre alcoolo dans la jungle, là tu y vas ! On a jamais fait de grasse mat tous les deux ! »

Saïx : « … »

* * *

Larxene : « GATEAU POWER ! »

Zexion : « Oh la la… »

Demyx : « Elle m'énerve elle… »

Larxene se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de Zexion et Demyx, les bras croisés.

Larxene : « Zexionichou tu m'avais promis que tu m'aiderais à faire un gâteau mangeable… »

Zexion : « Je ne bois plus jamais. »

* * *

Kairi : « Dites, votre bande de bras cassés ils vont venir nous chercher ou pas ? »

Xemnas : « Je sais pas trop… Ils m'aiment pas en faite je crois… »

Kairi : « Oh… Faut pas être triste… Moi je vous aime bien. »

Xemnas : « C'est vrai ? »

Kairi : « Oui, vous êtes juste un peu macho mais vous êtes gentil. »

Kairi sourit avec franchise, ce qui redonna la pêche à Xemnas.

* * *

Saïx : « Mais c'est le supérieur quand même ! C'est pas Joe le Clodo… »

Marluxia : « Franchement, vu comme il boit, il pourrait rivaliser avec le plus alcoolique des clodos. »

Saïx : « … »

* * *

Xemnas avait détruit la moitié de la jungle, ayant retrouvé toutes ces capacités. Kairi et lui avaient enfin réussi à sortir, et ils s'étaient posés tous les deux sur la plage.

Xemnas : « Je me suis dit, pourquoi tes amis viennent pas te chercher ? »

Kairi : « C'est pas mes amis et je les emmerde. J'étais amoureuse de Sora avant, mais il a jamais fait attention à moi et en plus il est gay. Y'a que Naminé que j'aime a peu près. Et vous ? Dans votre équipe vous avez un préféré ? »

Xemnas : « Bin… Y'a Saïx que j'aime bien, c'est le seul qui est a peu près intelligent. Puis j'aime bien Xigbar, il est marrant, il aime jamais rien. »

* * *

Axel : « J'en ai marre de cette organisation… »

Roxas : « En même temps une organisation aussi désorganisée que la notre, doit pas y en avoir beaucoup… »

Axel : « Ca te dirait de bouffer quelque chose ? »

Roxas : « Ah ouai carrément ! Tu penses qu'on pourrait se commander une pizza ? »

* * *

Saïx : « Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que c'est notre chef, pas le premier péquenot qui passe. »

Marluxia : « Ca change pas qu'il soit alcoolique. »

Saïx : « Bon allez ça va bien maintenant. »

Le numéro VII se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Xemnas : « Bon j'ai la pêche moi ! On rentre ? Ou ça te dis de faire un tour ? »

Kairi : « On fait un tour ! »

Le Supérieur aida Kairi à se relever, et ils partirent main dans la main le long de la plage.

* * *

Saïx : « AXEL !! »

Le roux sursauta, et échappa le téléphone.

Axel : « Je commande une pizza ! C'est pas la peine de gueuler comme un veau ! »

Saïx : « Je vous confit l'organisation à toi et à Roxas, je vais chercher Xemnas dans la jungle. »

Axel : « Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de l'Organisation ? Ah non mais trop pas… »

Saïx : « Tu préfère aller chercher Xemnas avec moi ? »

Axel : « Ah non mais CARREMENT pas ! »

Saïx : « Alors tu t'occupes de l'Organisation. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais où qu'il est Zexion ? »

Axel : « Dans ton cul. »

Saïx : « … »

…

…

Axel : « Ok pas drôle… Il essaie d'apprendre à faire des gâteaux à Larxene. »

Saïx : « Franchement mais vous avez RIEN à foutre ! Secouez-vous un peu. »

Axel : « Ouai, ma secousse de la journée c'est d'acheter une pizza parce qu'il commence à faire faim. »

Saïx : « … »

* * *

Kairi : « Vous avez vu ? C'est chouette notre île ! »

Xemnas : « Mouai… »

Kairi : « Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'emmerde des fois ! »

Xemnas : « Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'on pouvait faire ici… »

Kairi : « Moi je bois personnellement, les autres je sais pas… »

Xemnas : « On va bien s'entendre nous deux ! »

* * *

Saïx : « Bon ça va je vais demander à Sora de m'accompagner. »

Axel : « Hum… C'est lequel déjà ? »

Saïx : « Le décoiffé aux grands pieds. »

Axel : « Mais non c'est Roxas ça. »

Saïx : « … »

* * *

Zexion : « Alors tu vas voir c'est hyper simple… Tu prends l'œuf, tu fends la coquille en tapant un peu sur le bord du saladier, puis tu ouvres la coquille. Vas-y, essaye. »

Larxene se saisit de l'œuf, et l'écrasa au fond du saladier.

Larxene : « Voila, comme ça c'est plus pratique. »

Zexion : « Il reste de la coquille… »

Larxene : « C'est pas grave, ça fondera quand je le mettrai au four, j'ai essayé et ça marche super bien. »

Zexion : « Sans déconner, c'est à ce point là que tu sais pas cuisiner ? »

Larxene : « Comment ça ? »

Zexion : « Tu es irrécupérable. Le plus simple c'est que tu cuisines plus. »

Larxene : « Aller mais vas y fait pas ta pute explique moi !!! »

Zexion mis une énorme baffe à Larxene, qui se retrouva assomée, et sorti de la pièce.

Zexion : « Pute ??? Moi ? »

* * *

Saïx prit soin de défoncer la porte de la chambre de Sora, qui dormait comme un bébé dans son lit avec Naminé et Riku.

Saïx : « Excusez moi pour ce réveil quelque peu brutal, mais j'aimerai que Sora vienne avec moi pour aller chercher mon gros con de chef. »

Sora : « Pourquoi moi ? »

Saïx : « Parce que si je me souviens bien, l'alcool… heuu Xemnas est en compagnie de ta chère et tendre Georgette. »

Riku : « C'EST QUI GEORGETTE ???? »

Sora : « Gnhein ?? »

Saïx : « Non c'est pas comme ça qu'elle s'apelle… Hum… Jennifer ? »

Riku : « C'EST QUI JENNIFER ????? »

Sora : « Je peux me rendormir ? »

Saïx : « BON VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME FAIRE CHIER !!! VOTRE AMIE, CELLE QUI ARRETE PAS DE PLEURER ET QUI A UNE TÊTE D'ENDIVE AVEC DES CHEVEUX DE COULEURS BIZARRES !!! ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS VOYEZ PAS QUI C'EST !!! »

Riku : « C'EST QUI L'AMIE QUI ARRÊTE PAS DE PLEURER ET QUI… »

Naminé : « AH NON MAIS VOS GUEULES !!! ELLE S'APPELLE KAIRI !!! ALORS SORA TU VAS LA CHERCHER AVEC L'AUTRE MARTEAU ET TU L'AS FERME !!! ET SI T'ES PAS CONTENT, JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES CHAUSSURES !!!! »

Sora : « Oui Naminé… »

Naminé : « ALLER, MAGNE TOI LE FION !!!! »

Sora : « Bien sur Naminé… Pardon… »

Sora se leva et s'habilla en 4ème vitesse, et sortit très vite de la chambre avec Saïx.

Riku : « Dis Naminé, tu crois que Sora il est de nouveau attiré par des filles ? Je veux dire il en connait plein… Georgette, Jennifer… Et je les connais pas moi… IL VA ME QUITTER !!! C'EST TERRIBLE !!!! »

Naminé : « Tu es un GROS débile. »

Riku : « … »

* * *

Saïx : « Dit, elle est pas un peu folle la Naminé ? »

Sora : « Elle est… spéciale… »

Saïx : « Ah. »

Le châtain et le numéro 7 suivait la plage pour arriver jusqu'à la jungle, qui était à l'autre bout de l'île. Sora avait enlevé ces chaussures, vu qu'elles l'embêtaient pour marcher.

Saïx : « Hum… Tu chausses du combien ? »

Sora : « 96. Pourquoi ? »

Saïx : « Non pour rien. »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir deux têtes s'approcher d'eux, une tête d'endive et un tête de… heu… d'alcoolique.

Sora : « Tiens ils sont là. »

Saïx : « Ah bin ça valait le coup de sortir… »

Sora : « YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!! »

Saïx : « Arrête !! Mais t'es marteau ils vont entendre ! »

Sora : « Et alors ? »

Saïx : « Bah après ils vont nous voir et ils vont venir. »

_Kairi : « Youhouuuu ! Soranounet !!! »_

Sora : « Oh putain… Vite on fait demi tour. »

Saïx : « Trop tard. »

Kairi avait couru à une vitesse folle pour les rejoindre, suivit de près par Xemnas.

Xemnas : « Vous êtes un peu mou pour venir nous chercher quand même. »

Saïx : « Non pas du tout, c'est toi qui est mou, parce que tu as mis du temps à nous rejoindre. »

Xemnas : « … »

Kairi : « Ouai, n'empêche qu'heureusement que votre Supérieur était là, sinon je serai morte dans la jungle. »

Sora : « En faite on t'a cherchée… Enfin un peu quoi… »

Kairi : « Alors tu vas bien m'écouter espèce de crevard. Tu es un abruti, un andouille et tu ne ressembles à rien. Le couple que tu formes avec l'autre tâche est tout simplement pathétique. Ta débilité dépasse tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Je t'aimais, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu n'arrives largement pas à mon niveau, et de plus tu es amoureux d'un homme qui t'a fait cocu des dizaines de fois. C'est consternant comme tu peux te faire berner. Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé l'amour, quelqu'un de fort, gentil et qui est fidèle à lui-même, et aujourd'hui je le dis haut et fort, JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE XEMNAS ET JE VOUS EMMERDE TAS DE CON !!!!!! »

Sora : « Quoi ???? »

Saïx : « Georgette, tu es restée trop longtemps au soleil, tu délires. »

Kairi : « JE M'APPELLE KAIRI !!!!! T'as vu Xemnasou, il est méchant avec moi. »

Xemnas : « Saïx, pour avoir offensé mon amoureuse, tu me feras 20 fois le tour de l'île au pas de course, suivit de 200 pompes. »

Saïx : « PARDON ????? »

Kairi : « Xemnasou tu es dur. Autant qu'il fasse quelque chose d'utile. Saïx, tu feras la bouffe pendant 1 semaine. »

Saïx : « GRRRRRRRRR »

Sora : « Non mais attend c'est du délire là je suis entrain de rêver ! »

Kairi : « Chériiiii Xemnasou, tu peux le punir lui aussi s'il te plaît… »

Xemnas : « Sora, tu feras la vaisselle pendant une semaine. »

Kairi : « Non, deux semaines c'est mieux… »

Xemnas : « Oui c'est mieux. Aller, barrez-vous maintenant, on veut être tranquilles. »

Saïx jeta un regard noir au Supérieur, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le manoir, suivi de Sora qui fusillait Kairi du regard.

Le Supérieur les regarda partir avec un sourire en coin.

Xemnas : « Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. »

Kairi sourit sadiquement. Oui c'était sur, tout allait changer.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, qui se termine très bizarrement je l'admet... Encore désolée pour les fautes...


	13. Chapter 13

_Et voila la suite ! Je sais, je suis trop trop trop en retard... Pas de blabla pour cette fois, on passe directement au chapitre... (Attention ça doit être pleins de fautes...)  
_

* * *

Axel avait essayé plein de numéro de téléphone au hasard à la recherche d'une pizzeria. Après un éclair de génie, il s'était décidé à appeler les renseignements, pour obtenir le numéro de « Pizza bonheur ».

Voix sensuelle d'une fille : « Bonjour et bienvenue à Pizza bonheur. »

Axel : « Bonjour, je voudrais comma… »

Fille : « Vous allez être mis en relation, veuillez patienter quelques minutes. »

Axel : « Pffiiuuu… »

Fille : « Nous vous rappelons que suite à plusieurs désagréments, nous ne livrons plus dans les taudis au nord de l'île du destin. »

Axel : « Tidoum… »

Voix trop pas sensuelle d'un mec : « QUOI ????? »

Axel : « Oula… »

Mec : « VOUS VOULEZ QUOI ???? »

Axel : « Je voudrais commander une pizz… »

Mec : « Z'AVEZ VU L'HEURE ???? »

Axel : « J'ai eu du mal à trouver le numéro. »

Mec : « LES ANNUAIRES VOUS CONNAISSEZ ???? »

Axel : « Bon je la commande ma pizza ou je vais faire me foutre ? »

Mec : « Bien que la deuxième proposition me parait alléchante, je préfèrerais que vous commandiez une pizza. »

Axel : « Alors je voudrais la pizza toute simple, mais sans tomates parce que c'est pas bon, sans oignons parce que je suis constipé, sans champignons parce que j'aime pas ça, et sans fromage parce que mon ami n'aime pas ça. »

Mec : « Vous m'appelez pour commander une pâte à pizza en faite. »

Axel : « Non, vous avez oublié, je veux bien du jambon. »

Mec : « Vous m'appelez pour commander une pâte à pizza avec du jambon dessus… »

Axel : « Et des pommes de terre aussi, j'aime bien, c'est bon. »

Mec : « Vous vous foutez de ma gueule en faite ? C'est un style de caméra cachée ? »

Axel : « Heuu non… »

Mec : « Ah mais vous êtes con naturellement quoi… »

Axel : « J'assume. »

Mec : « Heureusement, sinon vous seriez grave complexé… Bon, à quelle adresse je dois livrer ? »

Axel : « Le manoir tout bizarre… »

Mec : « Oui je vois où il est, c'est Robert qui vous amènera la pizza. Je vous repasse la voix sensuelle. »

Axel : « Mais… »

Voix sensuelle d'une fille : « Bonjour, je suis Josiane, votre accompagnatrice informatique. »

Axel : « Bonjour, Josiane… »

Le numéro VIII se demanda un court instant pourquoi il parlait à une voix pré-enregistrée.

Fille : « Je vous rappelle votre commande : une pizza sur mesure. Prix : 1 000 munnies. »

Axel : « Combien ?????? »

Fille : « Merci d'avoir choisi notre pizzeria, à bientôt. »

Axel : « 1 000 munnies une pauvre pizza ????? »

Bien sur, comme la voix sensuelle était pré-enregistrée, ça faisait depuis un moment qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Axel raccrocha violemment le téléphone.

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous faites quand vous êtes énervés ? Vous sortez dehors pour crier ou vous taper sans relâche dans un coussin pour vous défouler… Et bien, Saïx avait trouvé une toute nouvelle manière de se calmer les nerfs, il mangeait son manteau, sous l'œil de Marluxia qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Marluxia : « Entre deux mâchages, tu pourrais peut être m'expliquer ? »

Il n'obtenue aucune réponse, Saïx étant trop absorber par son « mangeage de manteau ».

* * *

Et maintenant, regardons du côté de Sora. Pour se défouler, le châtain n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre une photo de Kairi qui trainait dans le portefeuille de Naminé, et de la déchirer en un milliard de micro morceaux. L'avantage, c'est qu'il pouvait continuer à parler.

Riku : « Sans déconner ? Elle t'a dit ça ? »

Après avoir déchiré la photo de Kairi, Sora commençait à s'attaquer aux coussins. Il ne les déchirait pas, il les perçait avec un couteau suisse.

Sora : « Ouai, elle m'a dit ça cette grosse vache, en plus elle m'a dit que tu me faisais cocu. »

Riku : « QUOI ?? AH LA SALOPE !!! »

Naminé : « C'est bizarre son changement aussi soudain… »

Sora : « Oui parce qu'elle est avec le "Chef" des autres tarés, et gnia gnia et gnia gnia… »

Naminé : « Oui enfin elle réagi un peu comme une garce là… »

Riku : « C'EST UNE SALOPE !!! »

Naminé : « Non faut pas dire ça c'est méchant… »

Sora : « Radasse ? C'est mieux ? »

Naminé : « … »

* * *

Xemnas rentra majestueusement dans le manoir, sous l'œil perplexe de Demyx et Zexion.

Xemnas : « Esclaves !!! »

Demyx : « Plaît-il ? »

Zexion se contenta de faire une tête trop bizarre.

Xemnas : « C'est l'heure de manger ! Allez faire la bouffe ! Sinon prévenez Saïx ! Je l'est puni ! Il est de corvée de faire la bouffe pendant une semaine ! »

Zexion et Demyx se regardèrent, perplexe.

Zexion : « Vous êtes bourré ou pas ? J'arrive plus à discerner… »

Xemnas : « Pour m'avoir manqué de respect, tu feras le ménage pendant deux semaines. »

Zexion fronça les sourcils. Ce changement était bizarre, mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta de partir.

Demyx : « Heuuu… Ouai… Pas cool… Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la jungle ? »

Xemnas : « J'ai décidé de reprendre cette Organisation en main. Avec l'aide de Kairi, nous dominerons tout le monde. »

Demyx : « … »

* * *

Zexion rentra sans frapper dans la chambre de Marluxia, en espérant y trouver Saïx. Ce fut le cas, vu que Saïx s'était attaqué à manger le manteau de mister Fleur.

Zexion : « Dit, qu'est ce qu'il a l'autre con ? Il m'a dit de faire le ménage pendant deux semaines ! »

Marluxia : « Il mange, il peut pas te parler. C'est qui l'autre con ? »

Zexion : « Xemnas ! Il nous a appelé "esclaves" avec Demyx, j'ai demandé s'il était bourré tu vois, et du coup il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse le ménage pendant deux semaines… »

Marluxia : « Tiens, c'est bizarre… »

Saïx : « C'EST UN TROU DU CUL !!!!! »

Marluxia : « T'as fini avec mon manteau ? »

Saïx : « Il m'a dit de faire la bouffe pendant une semaine ! A MOI !!!! JE VAIS LE FRACASSER !!!! »

Le numéro VII prit la table de nuit et la balança violemment contre le mur.

* * *

Riku : « Bon, je sais ce qu'on va faire, on va envoyer quelqu'un pour espionner la salope. »

Naminé : « Qui ? »

Riku : « Kairi. Il faut qu'on sache si elle prépare un sale coup. »

Sora : « Faites ce que vous voulez je m'en tape, je vais m'attaquer à détruire l'armoire avec ma hache. »

Naminé : « … »

Riku se leva et sorti de la chambre.

* * *

Larxene : « Qué qu'il a lui ? L'est marteau ou bien ? »

La blonde était dans la chambre de Marluxia, et regardait Saïx qui était entrain de tout casser.

Zexion : « Larxene pitié, arrête de parler. »

Marluxia : « Apparemment, Xemnas est carrément devenu barge en faite… »

Zexion : « Bon… Je vais faire le ménage, j'ai pas envi de me faire empaler au sommet d'un arbre par l'autre marteau. »

Le numéro VI se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avec force sur un Riku carrément énervé. Évidemment, Zexion s'était pris la porte en pleine tronche et gisait inconscient par terre. Noter que personne ne vint l'aider.

Riku : « J'ai eu une idée ! »

Larxene : « Youhouuuu ça c'est trop fun ! »

Marluxia : « … »

Riku : « J'ai pas dit ce que s'était encore ! »

Larxene : « Ah ouai merde hihiii ! »

Marluxia : « Oh la la… »

Riku : « Il faut qu'on espionne Kairi et Xemnas ! »

Marluxia : « Ok super. Je ne suis pas volontaire pour y aller. »

Riku se tourna vers Larxene.

Riku : « Alors ? »

Larxene : « Hein ? De quoi ? J'écoutais pas. »

Riku : « Vendu ! Tu iras espionner Kairi et Xemnas ! »

Larxene : « Faire quoi ? »

Marluxia : « … »

* * *

Kairi était posée comme une merde sur le canapé de sa nouvelle chambre, entrain de lire le nouveau « Jeune et Jolie même sur île… Spécial île du destin ! » quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer.

Kairi : « Qué ya ? »

Larxene : « Bonjour. »

Kairi : « Ah bonjour heuuu… la blonde… J'ai pas fini de lire le magasine je te le prête après. »

Larxene : « Est-ce que vous préparez un sale coup avec Xemnas ? »

Kairi : « Comment tu veux dire ? »

Larxene : « Vous faites un sale coup ou pas ? »

Kairi : « Heuuu… Je vois pas… »

Larxene : « Alors vous préparez pas un sale coup ? »

Kairi : « Ben… Je comprend pas. »

Larxene : « Bon d'accord merci. »

Larxene sorti de la chambre laissant Kairi qui faisait une tête trop bizarre.

* * *

La blonde était retournée directement dans la chambre de Marluxia, pour faire son "rapport".

Larxene : « Y préparent pas un sale coup. »

Riku : « T'es sur ? »

Larxene : « Oui je lui est demandé à georgette. »

Riku : « Hein ? »

Marluxia : « Mais tu lui as demandé ? On t'avait dit de faire attention de pas te faire voir !! »

Larxene : « Ahhh oui c'est vrai ! Je me disais aussi, y'a un truc qui colle pas. »

Riku : « J'ai passé 1h à t'expliquer ce qu'était l'espionnage !!! »

Larxene : « Oui mais au moins c'est claire. Y préparent pas un sale coup. »

Riku : « Mais ça se trouve, Kairi t'a dit n'importe quoi ! »

Saïx : « Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai cassé tout ce qu'il y avait à casser ici. Alors Riku et Larxene, vous allez me faire le plaisir de SORTIR sinon c'est vous que je casse !! »

Riku et Larxene sortirent rapidement de la chambre.

Marluxia : « T'es nerveux mon lou, ça va passer… »

Saïx : « Ben je sais pas trop !! »

Marluxia s'approcha de Saïx, histoire de le prendre dans ses bras, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Saïx : « Rrrraaaaaaahhhhh !!!! »

Marluxia : « Calme toi ! Oui entrer. »

Kairi s'avança dans la pièce, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les restes des meubles qui étaient par terre.

Kairi : « C'est juste pour une petite chose… »

Saïx : « QUOI ???? »

Marluxia : « Saïx DETEND TOI !!!!! Oui Kairi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Kairi : « Je préfère prévenir quand même, parce que des gros tarés j'en ai connu mais là… »

Marluxia : « Ben quoi ? »

Kairi : « Vous m'avez envoyé l'autre… La blonde ! »

Marluxia : « Oui Larxene et ben ? »

Kairi : « Voila Larxene ! J'arrive pas à intégrer son prénom à elle... Bref dans le genre taré… Parce que je vous dit j'ai tout vu ! Surtout avec les dégénérés qu'il y a sur cette putain d'île… Mais là… On comprend ni ce qu'elle fait, ni ce qu'elle dit, c'est quand même rare !! »

Marluxia : « Oui, c'est Larxene quoi… »

Kairi : « J'ai jamais vu ça… Une débilité pareille je pensais pas que s'était possible. »

Marluxia : « Oui d'accord, je lui dirai. »

Kairi : « Bon je vous laisse alors. »

Marluxia : « Heuu… Deux minutes… Je voulais savoir, est ce que vous préparez un sale coup toi et Xemnas ? »

Kairi : « … »

* * *

Riku : « Bien, l'espionnage n'a pas marché, il faut donc trouver autre chose. »

Xigbar : « Tu parles tout seul ? »

Riku : « Je me parle à moi-même ! Pourquoi ça te dérange pauvre flan ? »

Xigbar : « QUOI ????? FAIT GAFFE SINON JE TE FAIS PUNIR PAR LE SUPERIEUR !!!!! »

Riku : « Tu l'aimes bien ton supérieur hein ? »

Xigbar : « Non, il me gave mais vu comment il est devenu je préfère faire le lèche cul… »

Riku : « Comment tu sais qu'il est devenu comme ça ? »

Xigbar : « Et bien… »

/././././././

\ FlashBack /

Xigbar était entrain de glandouiller tranquillement dans la cuisine, quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Le numéro II se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Xemnas qui avait une tête de tueur.

Xigbar : « Ahhhh bonjour Xemnasou… »

Xemnas : « JE T'INTERDIT DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA !!!!! »

Xigbar : « Heu oui du calme… »

Xemnas : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Xigbar : « Ben rien. »

Xemnas : « Et y'a rien qui te choque ? »

Xigbar : « Non pourquoi ? »

Xemnas : « JE TE RAPPELLE QUE JE T'ES ENGAGE POUR QU'ON CONSTRUISE KINGDOM HEARTS, QU'ON SOIT RECONNU EN TEMPS QUE PERSONNE, QU'ON EST ENFIN UN CŒUR !!! ALORS TU BOUGES TON CUL VITE FAIT !!!!! »

Le Supérieur avait gueulé tellement fort qu'il avait réussi à décoiffer Xigbar, qui d'ailleurs était parti à une vitesse folle.

\ Fin du flashback /

/././././././

Xigbar : « Voila. »

Riku : « Il faut que Xemnas se sépare de Kairi, et qu'il se remette à boire. »

Xigbar : « C'est chaud. »

Riku : « Peut être pas… J'ai une idée ! »

* * *

Axel : « 1 000 MUNNIES UNE PIZZA !!! JE SUIS CHOQUE !!!!!!!! »

Roxas : « C'est touristique ici, puis y'a que cette pizzeria alors ils ont le monopole. »

Axel : « Quand il va arriver celui qui livre, il va m'entendre ! »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Axel : « Tiens, ça doit être lui ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! »

Le numéro VIII se dirigea jusqu'à la porte, avec un grand sourire sadique, suivi de Roxas.

?? : « Bonjour je suis Robert, je viens livrer votre piz… »

Axel : « JE REFUSE DE PAYER C'EST SCANDALEUX !!! ON NE DEMANDE PAS 1 000 MUNNIES POUR UNE PIZZA !! C'EST CHOQUANT !!! »

Robert : « Heureusement qu'on demande pas 1 000 munnies, sinon on aurait aucun client, z'avez fumé quoi vous ? »

Roxas : « En faite, d'après ce que m'a dit Axel, Josiane lui aurait dit que s'était 1 000 munnies la pizza. »

Robert : « Josiane ? Ah oui la voix enregistrée… Elle dit que des conneries, on a jamais su le réparer ce machin. »

Axel : « … »

Robert : « Bon bref, voila votre pizza, ça fait 10 munnies s'il vous plaît. »

Axel : « … »

Roxas : « Hey Axel, donne lui le fric ! »

Axel tandis un billet de 10 à Robert, qui les remercia et reparti sur sa moto rouge.

Xemnas : « Vous avez acheté une pizza bande de nul. »

Roxas : « Pardon ?? »

Xemnas : « Donnez la moi. J'ai faim. »

Axel : « Ahah ! Et puis quoi encore ? 100 munnies et un mars ?? »

Xemnas : « Vous êtes les deux que je déteste le plus dans cette Organisation. Je n'aurai aucun remord à vous découper en rondelles. »

Roxas commença à regarder le supérieur en fronçant les sourcils. Quels sont les caractéristiques d'un homme bourré déjà ? Apparemment Xemnas tenait bien sur ses jambes, il ne bafouillait pas, n'avait pas le regard vitreux… Roxas en déduisit que le Supérieur n'avait pas ingurgité une seule goutte d'alcool.

Roxas : « Donne lui la pizza Axel. »

Axel : « Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! J'ai payé ! Je veux la manger ! »

Roxas : « Discute pas s'il te plaît, donne lui la pizza. »

Xemnas : « Apparemment, Roxas est beaucoup plus intelligent que toi, Axel. »

Le numéro VIII serra les dents, et tendi la pizza à Xemnas.

Xemnas : « Bien, Axel fait moi plaisir, il y a un jardin à l'arrière du manoir, tu vas essayer d'en faire quelque chose… Prend Marluxia avec toi, je veux de magnifiques fleurs dans ce jardin. On s'installe ici… Définitivement. »

Roxas : « Comment ? »

Xemnas : « A votre place, je ne ferait aucuns faux pas. Je n'attend que ça pour vous exécuter tous les deux. J'ai toujours Sora comme porteur de la keyblade. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Le Supérieur tourna les talons, laissant un Roxas complètement paniqué et un Axel totalement fou de rage.

* * *

Xigbar : « C'est vrai Riku ? T'a une idée ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »

Riku souri simplement de manière sadique. Son plan allait forcément marcher, mais il faudrait que certaines personnes acceptent de jouer le rôle… Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné…

* * *

_Encore un chapitre qui fini n'importe comment. Vous allez me tuer parce que je n'es pas relue... Ca doit être blindé de fautes..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Oui je sais c'est n'importe quoi ! Mais bon en même temps j'ai toujours été à la bourre sur tout... Voila donc un update, 3 ans après... Je vais essayer de pas mettre 3 ans à écrire le prochain chapitre !_

_A la base, je voulais l'arrêter au chapitre 14 cette fic... Mais en faite, je n'y arrive pas !_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Couples : AkuRoku, ZexionxDemyx, RikuxSora_

* * *

Saïx : « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Riku (qui était suivi de près par Xigbar) était allé directement dans la chambre de Saïx pour lui exposer son plan. Un plan simple en 3 étapes :

Etape 1 : Saïx doit draguer Xemnas.

Etape 2 : Quelqu'un doit draguer Kairi.

Etape 3 : Saïx doit forcer Xemnas à boire jusqu'au coma éthylique.

Saïx : « L'étape 1, elle est obligatoire ? »

Riku : « Bin oui, sinon ça marchera pas. »

Saïx : « C'est quoi le rapport entre draguer quelqu'un et le forcer à boire ? Parce que je t'explique, moi je fais l'inverse dans l'ensemble, je bourre la gueule des gens pour coucher avec eux. »

Marluxia : « Gné ? T'as fait ça avec qui ? »

Saïx : « Tu le connais pas. »

Marluxia : « Charmant. »

Riku : « Bon on va pas discuter une plombe, tu le dragues et puis c'est tout ! »

Marluxia : « Je suis pas d'accord. »

Xigbar : « Non mais on s'en fou que tu ne sois pas d'accord, tu la fermes. »

Marluxia : « Mais... »

Xigbar : « Chut. »

Marluxia : « M... »

Xigbar : « ! »

Marluxia : « ... »

Saïx : « Pas besoin de discuter, je le ferai pas. »

Xigbar : « Bon aller vieille pute fait pas le coincé merde ! »

Saïx : « COMMENT ? »

Marluxia : « L'agresser c'est pas la solution. »

Xigbar : « Rappelle moi ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »

Marluxia : « Heu... Tu as traité Saïx de vieille pute ? »

Xigbar : « Non avant ça. »

Marluxia : « Heu... Chut ? »

Xigbar : « Très bien, et ça s'adressait à qui ? »

Marluxia : « Heu... »

Xigbar : « Vas-y, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. »

Marluxia : « A moi ? »

Xigbar : « Trèèès bien, donc tu en déduis... »

Marluxia : « Je sais pas trop... »

Xigbar : « TU DOIS EN DEDUIRE QUE TU DOIS FERMER TA GROSSE GUEULE ! »

Marluxia : « ... »

Riku : « Bon Saïx, t'es plutôt beau gosse, et... »

Axel : « On parle de moi ? »

N'oubliez pas que dès que vous dites "beau gosse", Axel croit qu'on parle FORCEMENT de lui. Le numéro VIII était donc rentré dans la chambre (sans frapper) suivi d'un Roxas complètement blasé.

Riku : « Non mais quand je dis beau gosse tu crois qu'on parle forcément de toi ? »

Axel : « Bin oui, de qui d'autre ? De Marluxia peut être ? MOUAHAHAHAHA ! »

Marluxia : « Sympa... »

Saïx : « C'est qui qui va draguer Kairi ? Que je rigole. »

Silence de mort dans la pièce...

Xigbar : « Pas moi, je suis moche. »

Marluxia : « Bin moi je veux bien ! »

Xigbar : « Surtout pas. Puis t'es moche aussi, faut assumer ! »

Marluxia : « ... »

Riku : « Faudrait quelqu'un qui ressemble à Sora. »

Roxas : « Bon, et bin moi je m'en vais. »

Xigbar : « Celui qui ressemble le plus à Sora, c'est évidemment Roxas ! »

Roxas : « TAIS-TOI ! Je suis peut être dépeigné mais je chausse pas du 112, alors me compare pas à lui. »

Saïx : « Il fait pas du 112, mais du 96, il me l'a dit. »

Riku : « On s'en fou, Roxas tu dragues et tu te tais. »

Axel : « HOP HOP HOP doucement les jeunes. Je vous rappelle que je suis avec Roxas. »

Riku : « Oui, et bin ça aussi on s'en fou. »

Axel : « T'as qu'à demander à ton petit Sora de le faire, si ça ne te pose pas de soucis de partager. »

Roxas : « J'ai quand même mon mot à dire, je suis le premier concerné, MERDE ! »

Xigbar : « Non tu l'as ferme. »

Marluxia : « Fais gaffe Roxy, il m'a carrément interdit de parler à moi. »

Xigbar : « TA GUEULE ! »

Marluxia : « Tu vois... »

Axel : « Depuis quand tu l'appelles Roxy ? T'es marteau ou tu veux te prendre un chakram dans la courge ? »

Riku : « Non mais y'a pas de rapport dans le contexte là. »

Marluxia : « Je l'appelle comme je veux ! »

Axel : « Ah ouai, tu veux mourir en fait. »

Saïx : « SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE ! TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Marluxia : « Heuu... C'est MA chambre à la base... »

Saïx : « DÉGAGEZ ! »

Pas besoin de le dire une 3ème fois, tout le monde était sorti de la chambre à grande vitesse.

* * *

Les 4 membres plus Riku avaient couru comme des fous jusqu'à la salle à manger, où ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Xemnas (ou comment sortir d'un cauchemar pour en retomber sur un autre).

Xemnas : « Qu'est-ce que vous branlez tas de con ? »

Xigbar : « Très cher supérieur, nous sommes à ton service. »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, Axel tira une gueule de 100 pieds de long, Marluxia n'eut absolument aucune réaction, et Riku fronça les sourcils.

Xemnas : « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour l'instant, dégagez de mon chemin les mollusques. »

Xigbar : « Oui très cher supérieur. »

Xigbar s'écarta pour laisser passer Xemnas, qui sourit sadiquement. Tous les autres regardèrent le supérieur s'éloigner, puis Axel se mit devant Xigbar.

Axel : « Ça va le lèche cul ? »

Xigbar : « Il me fait peur. »

Roxas : « Xigbar, tu n'as pas de consistance, tu es un être hybride et flasque. » _(1)_

Xigbar : « Gné ? »

Riku : « Bon, si on commençait mon plan. Axel et Roxas, vous allez devant la chambre de Kairi et vous vous disputez. Après, toi Axel tu laisses Roxas seul, ainsi la greluche viendra le réconforter. »

Roxas : « Franchement fait chier, vous pouvez pas trouver un autre pigeon ? »

Marluxia : « Perso j'en ai marre de vos histoires, je m'en vais. »

Xigbar : « Bin casses-toi, personne va te regretter. »

Marluxia : « Espèce d'être hybride. »

Xigbar : « Arrête de me dire ça ! En plus je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire "hybride". »

Marluxia haussa les épaules et s'en alla en direction des toilettes du 2ème étage.

Axel : « Bon j'ai pas le choix quoi, je suis obligé de suivre ton plan à la con. »

Riku : « Quelle perspicacité. »

Roxas : « Pfff je vais me retrouver seul avec une godiche, paie ton après-midi de merde quoi. »

Riku : « Aller on se met en place ! »

* * *

Zexion : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Marluxia s'était fait agresser par Zexion dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le couloir menant aux toilettes du 2ème étage.

Marluxia : « Heu... Je marche. »

Zexion : « Super, mais tu marches par terre là. »

Marluxia : « Tu peux m'expliquer où je peux marcher à part "par terre" ? »

Zexion : « JE VIENS DE PASSER LA SERPILLERE ! Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? »

Marluxia : « Aux toilettes, d'ailleurs ça presse, alors si tu pouvais me lâcher les raisins ça m'arrangerai. »

Zexion : « Aux toilettes d'en haut ? »

Marluxia : « Oui, en même temps je suis en haut là, au cas où t'aurai pas remarqué. »

Zexion : « Je viens de les laver, alors casses-toi ou je te fou la serpillère sur tes cheveux ! »

Marluxia : « Mais comment je fais ? Ça presse ! »

Zexion : « T'AS QU'A PISSE SUR TES FLEURS, CA LEUR FERA DE L'ENGRAIS ! »

Marluxia : « ... »

* * *

Riku, Roxas et Axel étaient partis en direction de la chambre de Kairi. Xigbar se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit dans les parages si ça tournait mal. Il avait donc décidé d'aller dans la cuisine.

Larxene : « Putain de merde ! »

Xigbar : « Larxene ? Mais t'es malade ! Lâche cette tronçonneuse ! »

Larxene : « Attends je coupe un truc ! »

Xigbar : « Mais prend un couteau espèce de marteau ! »

Larxene : « Un quoi ? »

Xigbar : « ... »

* * *

Axel et Roxas étaient positionnés devant la chambre de Kairi. Riku s'était caché un peu plus loin pour observer la scène.

Axel : « Il croit que j'ai que ça à foutre, le Xemnas miniature ? »

Roxas : « Xemnas miniature ? »

Axel : « Bin ouai, Riku quoi. »

Riku : « Je vous signale que j'entends tout ce que vous dites. »

Axel : « Oups. »

Roxas : « Bon ferme la Axel elle va entendre la godiche. »

Axel : « Plaît-il ? »

Roxas : « Chuuuuttt ! »

Axel : « Dis dont petit, me dit pas de la fermer ! »

Roxas : « Petit ? »

Axel : « Oui, tout petit, d'ailleurs la dernière fois j'ai failli te marcher dessus parce que je t'avais pas vu. »

Roxas : « Tu crois que t'es une sculpture grecque ? T'es complètement disproportionné ! »

Axel : « Disproportionné ? »

Roxas : « Bin oui regarde-moi ça, des jambes de 5 bornes de haut avec un torse de 10 cm, tu parles d'une bombe sexuelle ! »

Axel : « Mais vas te faire foutre ! »

Roxas : « Et en plus tu n'as aucun répartie. »

* * *

Plus loin...

Marluxia : « Je vais quand même pas me taper les escaliers pour aller aux chiottes d'en bas alors que je suis en haut ! »

Zexion : « Et bin pisse dans ta chambre alors ! »

Marluxia : « Mais c'est dégueu... »

Zexion : « Si tu vas dans les chiottes du haut je t'assure que tu vas finir avec une coiffure 100% eau de javel ! »

Marluxia : « C'est pas juste de prendre ma coiffure comme otage ! »

* * *

_Dans la cuisine :_

Xigbar : « Regardes, tu prends le couteau, et tu coupes... Tu vois ? »

Larxene : « ... »

Xigbar : « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'y a c'est trop dur ? »

Larxene : « Refais le encore une fois, je suis sûr que je peux l'intégrer. »

Xigbar : « Larxene pitié, ça fait la 20ème fois que je te montre ! »

Larxene : « Quoi ? C'est nouveau pour moi d'utiliser un... heu... un... »

Xigbar : « Ustensile ? »

Larxene : « C'est quoi ça ? »

Xigbar : « ... »

* * *

Axel : « MOI ? Pas de répartie ? Pauvre nain ! »

Roxas : « Et à part nain t'as autre chose ? »

Axel : « Espèce de... de... »

* * *

Riku : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent... »

L'argenté qui observait la scène plus loi, se demandait si Axel et Roxas n'étaient REELEMENT pas entrain de se fritter.

Marluxia : « Tu parles tout seul toi aussi ? »

Riku : « AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

Marluxia : « Bin quoi ? »

Riku : « Mais ça va pas de me prendre par surprise par derrière ? »

Demyx : « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Riku : « Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

Marluxia : « J'allais juste aux toilettes... »

Demyx : « Il se frittent les deux niais là-bas ? »

Roxas : « Hé Demyx ! Je te signale que mes oreilles reçoivent 5 sur 5, et en plus celle de gauche est dans l'axe ! » _(2)_

Demyx : « Oups... »

Riku : « Ah bah super, Kairi à du griller qu'on était là maintenant ! »

Kairi : « On parle de moi ? »

Riku : « AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

* * *

Axel : « Espèce de... de... »

Roxas : « Vas-y dit moi tout que je sois épaté ! »

Axel : « Espèce de réplique de Sora ! »

Roxas : « PARDON ? »

* * *

Demyx : « Je savais pas que c'était une insulte de se faire traiter de Sora... »

Riku : « COMMENT ? »

Kairi : « Dites-vous m'expliquez ou pas ? »

Marluxia : « Toi ta gueule ! »

Kairi : « ? »

Marluxia : « Pour une fois que c'est moi qui le dit à quelqu'un et pas l'inverse ! »

Kairi : « Je vais le dire à Xemnas ! »

Marluxia ne réfléchit pas (il ne sait pas encore faire) et mis une énorme gifle à Kairi, qui tomba inanimée sur le sol.

Riku : « Ah bin bravo... On est bon pour les travaux forcés pendant 15 ans là. »

Demyx : « Moi je pense qu'on va mourir... »

Marluxia choppa Demyx et commença à le secouer.

Marluxia : « NE DIT PAS CA ! ON NE VA PAS MOURRIR ! »

Riku : « Ça suffit ! Paniquez pas ou je vais paniquer. »

Marluxia : « JE NE PANIQUE PAS ! »

* * *

Plus loin...

Roxas : « REPLIQUE DE SORA ? ESPECE DE SALE MOCHE ! »

Axel : « MOCHE MOI ? GROSSE BLAGUE ! »

Roxas : « Mais tout le monde s'en tamponne de toi, si j'avais pas été là tu serais célibataire ! »

Axel : « Je me suis tapé Demyx je te rappelle, alors que toi... »

Roxas : « TU VEUX QU'ON REPARLE DE CA ? »

Axel : « OUAI, PARLONS EN ! »

Zexion : « J'y tiens pas à ce qu'on en reparle... »

Axel : « QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI ? »

Zexion : « JE LAVE ! J'ATTENDS QUE VOUS DEGAGIEZ BANDE DE LARVE ! »

* * *

Marluxia : « JE NE PANIQUE JAMAIS ! »

Riku : « MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! »

Demyx : « Calmez-vous on va se faire repérer... »

Riku : « TOI, TA GUEULE ! »

Demyx : « Va te faire mettre ! »

Riku : « COMMENT ? »

Attention...

Saïx : « LA FERME ! FERMEZ LA TOUS ! »

Silence de mort.

Saïx : « Il se passe quoi ? »

Les autres : ...

Saïx : « Vous avez assommé Kairi... MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÉTEMENT BARGE ! »

Riku : « C'est pas nous, c'est Marluxia. »

Saïx : « C'est ça le génie, et l'idée elle est de qui à la base ? »

Riku : « ... »

Saïx : « DE TOI ! Alors sors-nous de ce pétrin ! »

Riku : « Si t'avais pas fait ton coincé, Xemnas serait surement déjà bourré à cette heure-là. »

Saïx : « Oh putain je vais m'énerver. »

Axel (toujours à l'autre bout du couloir) : T'énerve pas, je tiens à mon beau visage, et j'ai réussi à avoir une belle coupe de cheveux.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.

Zexion : « Parce que tu es coiffé là ? »

Axel : « Ta gueule. »

Saïx : « BREF ça nous dis pas ce qu'on fait ! »

Marluxia : « J'ai entendu un bruit... »

Demyx : « Style t'as des oreilles hors du commun. »

A l'autre bout du couloir (et donc plus près de l'escalier), Axel, Roxas et Zexion venaient de fuir dans une chambre voisine.

Saïx : « Putain ça pue là... »

Riku : « C'est Xemnas ! Bougez-vous ! »

Demyx : « Et Kairi ? On va pas la laisser là ! »

Riku : « Mais si on s'en branle ! »

Marluxia : « T'es malade, on s'en branle carrément pas ! »

Riku : « Bon Saïx, va occuper Xemnas ! »

Saïx : « Mais non je veux pas ! »

Riku : « Va l'occuper sinon on va tous mourir ! »

Saïx : « Fais chier avec vos idées à la con. »

Le berserk se dirigea à contre cœur vers le haut des escaliers.

Riku : « Vite, aidez-moi à soulever la greluche ! »

* * *

Xemnas : « C'est quoi tout ce foutoir ? »

Saïx : « Rien du tout supérieur. »

Xemnas : « Comment vas-tu, cher bras droit ? »

Le numéro VII se dit que c'était le moment de faire le GROS lèche cul, même si ça le défrisé.

Saïx : « Je vais bien supérieur, je suis content de voir que vous avez repris toutes vos facultés. »

Xemnas : « Je ne les avais jamais perdu. »

Saïx : « Je peux vous inviter à boire quelque chose ? »

Xemnas : « J'allais voir Kairi... »

Saïx : « ... »

Xemnas : « ... Mais elle attendra, c'est avec plaisir que je boirai un verre avec toi. »

Xemnas et Saïx redescendirent les escaliers. Riku souffla, comme si il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout le temps où Xemnas était là.

* * *

Riku : « On aura intérêt à lui acheter un beau truc à votre berserk. »

Marluxia : « C'est MON berserk. »

Demyx : « La ramène pas trop, c'est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation, c'est toi qui a assommé la moche Marlu ! »

Marluxia : « Oui mais je la supporte pas, désolée c'est physique. »

Riku : « Putain elle est entrain de se réveiller, Marluxia, assomme la encore ! »

Marluxia : « Ah non pas deux fois ! »

Riku : « Demyx ! »

Demyx : « Je suis contre la violence. »

Kairi : « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Vous êtes qui vous ? »

* * *

Dans la chambre :

Zexion : « Vous croyez qu'il est parti ? »

Axel : « Tu sais qu'il nous a dit que moi et Roxas étaient les membres qu'il aimait le moins ? »

Roxas : « Ouai c'est classe. »

Zexion : « Ah bon ? C'est parce que vous allez trahir alors. »

Axel : « Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Zexion : « Xemnas il a un radar pour ça, il sait qui va trahir et les prend en grippe. »

Axel : « Merde ça craint ! »

Roxas : « Imagine, Axel toi trahis et tu butes Zexion ! Hahaha ! »

Axel : « Non attends tu me connais, je trouverais un pantin pour faire le sale boulot à ma place ! »

Zexion : « Z'êtes glauques ! Et pourquoi Axel me buterait moi ? »

Roxas : « Rooohhh c'est pour rire, c'est juste parce que tu es avec nous maintenant ! »

Zexion : « N'empêche, il peut pas blairer Marluxia non plus... »

Axel : « Bin il va trahir... Venant de lui ça m'étonne, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait la prestance d'une huître. »

Roxas : « C'est dingue quand on sait ça, ça se trouve Marluxia va devenir un gros mégalomane, et il va vouloir prendre la place du supérieur ! »

Axel : « Style... Il doit surtout être pété son radar au Xemnas, avec tout ce qu'il buvait avant, il doit plus bien être coordonné avec les satellites. »

Zexion : « Bon il a l'air d'être parti, on peut peut être sortir ? Vous commencez à me faire flipper avec vos histoires ! »

* * *

Kairi : « Bon vous allez me dire qui vous êtes à la fin ? On est où là ? »

Demyx : « Putain elle est flippante ! »

Riku : « Attends… »

L'argenté pris Kairi par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

Riku : « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Kairi : « Heu… Je sais plus… »

Riku : « Trop bon ! Elle a perdu la mémoire ! »

Kairi : « Mais vous êtes qui ? »

Marluxia : « Bon ta gueule maintenant la moche. Riku, ça sert à quoi d'être content là ? On va se faire zigouiller par Xemnas ! »

Riku : « Mais non ! Elle se souvient pas de lui ! Ça va lui briser le cœur à votre taré de chef ! IL VA BOIRE ! »

Axel, Roxas et Zexion avaient rejoint les autres.

Axel : « Dites, elle a l'air total pommé la gamine là… »

Kairi : « Vous êtes qui ? »

Roxas : « On dirait qu'elle se souvient pas… »

Kairi : « J'AIMERAI QU'ON ME RÉPONDE ! »

Marluxia : « TA GUEULE ! C'est dingue ce que ça défoule de dire ta gueule aux autres ! »

Riku : « Bon, plan B… »

Demyx : « Style tu avais prévu que ça se passerait comme ça et c'était ton plan B. »

Riku : « Oui bon hein… Le plan B est meilleur que l'autre ! »

* * *

_(1) Un dialogue de la pièce Art de Yasmina Reza ! Une merveille !_

_(2) Un dialogue de Ma femme s'appelle Maurice_


End file.
